Bad Moon Rising
by NightFall25
Summary: Layla Sanders comes to Beacon Hills after the death of her parents. She soon discovers things aren't as  normal as they seem. And people discover she isn't as normal as she seems. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I looked out the window of the car Aunt Mary was driving, half listening to what she was saying. " You'll have your own bathroom and your room is big enough to keep all of your books and music." She said.

I know she wanted me to be happy here and I wanted to be happy here, but I had a weird feeling about this town. " I can't wait." I said with a halfhearted smile.

I'm going to live with aunt and uncle and my cousins. My father's brother and his family. My parents died in a car accident. Drunk driver. I was so angry, but now I'm tired of being angry. I decided when I was packing I was going to be happy. Still, I got a weird vibe off of this town.

We arrived a few minutes later. It was beautiful white, two story house. As I was getting out of the car my uncle came out. " Hey sweetie, how was your ride in?" He asks. My uncle Jim reminded me of my dad. Tall, funny and always concerned.

" It was good." I said. " Hey guys". My little cousins Jeffery and Jamie popped out of the house. Jeffery was 10 years old and very bright. Jamie was 5 years old and was an aspiring ballerina.

" LAYLA" my cousin Jamie screams. She comes and rams into me to give me a hug.

" Hey sweetie, what's up? " I said.

" I missed you, look what I made you." She said holding up a drawing of her and me in a tree.

" I missed you too and this is beautiful, we'll frame it." I say, smiling back.

" Hey Layla." Jeffery said, as he smiled. "Hey Jeff". I said as I returned the smile.

" Come on guys lets help your cousin with her luggage." Uncle Jim said as he grabbed my bags and handed them to Jeff.

" Let's go see your room." My aunt said.

I walked with her thorough the kitchen, family room, and dining room to upstairs to my room. It was big. It had a desk and bookcase and it already had a bigger closet than my old one and the walls were white. The bathroom was huge.

" We didn't paint the walls so you could pick a color. Do you like it?" She asked.

" I love it" I said.

" Well, I'll let you get settled and in a few we'll have lunch." She said.

"Ok, thanks aunt Mary." I said. She smiled and left the room. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling until I decided I should start getting unpacked.

" Mommy says lunch is ready" Jamie said as she skipped into my room and jumped on my bed.

I was putting my " Ok, here you want a few?" I asked as I offered her some of my gummy worms. Her eyes widened and she held out her hand.

" Thanks" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"You're welcome. Ok, that's it for now." I said as I put my laptop on my desk.

"I'm glad you're here." She said as she smiled at me.

I smiled at her. " Me too, let's go eat."

After lunch I played basketball outside with Jeff. " So, does anything exciting happen here ?" I asked as I dunked the ball.

" No, same old same old. Except…" He said as he dribbled.

" Except what?" I asked. " There were some strange animal attacks a few weeks ago and there was another fire in woods." He said as he passed the ball to me. " I'm going to get something to drink."

"Ok bring me something," I said as I dribbled. I was pondering what Jeff said. Animal attacks? That's odd. It' s probably nothing. I might just be a little paranoid I guess. I didn't find out until later I was so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" Wake up sweetie" my aunt said in soothing voice. I woke with a start. "It's time to get ready for school, breakfast in half-hour." She said as she walked out of the room.

I grabbed my glasses and I looked at my clock 7:00am. The beginning of my first day at Beacon Hills High. Wonderful. I hurried up to take a shower and get dress. I grabbed my book bag full of my schoolbooks and as I was about to leave my room I looked back and grabbed my mom's bracelet. I looked at a picture of my Parents. " Wish me luck, guys."

My aunt pulled up in front of the school. The school was full of students going in and lounging outside. I dreaded spending the day with them staring at me.

" Ok, go to the front office and the principal should give you everything you need."

She said. "Ok" She gave me hug. " Good luck, I'll pick you up at 3 and be careful." She said sternly.

" Aren't I always " I said sweetly as I closed the door.

I walked into the school and to the front office. " Hi, I'm Layla Sanders. I'm a new student here. I was told to come to the office." I told the secretary.

" Oh, yes I have everything you'll be needing. Here's your locker combination and your schedule. Your first class won't start for 20 minutes." She said.

I smiled at her and said, " Okay, Thank you." And I walked out.

I walked to my locker and just as I opened it. A bunch of my papers fell. Of course. A guy bent down and started helping me gather them.

" Thanks " I said.

" No problem. I'm Stiles by the way." He said smiling at me.

" Thanks Stiles, I'm Layla." I said as I put my books and papers in to my locker.

" I haven't seen you around are you new here?" He asked.

" Yeah, I just moved in with my aunt and uncle. By the way do you know where the chemistry class room is." I said as I closed my locker door.

" Yeah, that's my first class too. I'll walk with you." He said smiling. He sat next to me. He asked me about how I liked Beacon Hills and what I like to do.

" Well, I just got here yesterday so I haven't seen a lot. I read a lot though and listen to music though." He smiled. I liked Stiles. He was sweet and thoughtful. " Why did you move to Beacon Hills?"

I looked down, " My parents passed away."

He looked somber, "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

I looked at him and smiled. " It's okay, I live with my aunt and uncle and cousins. So do you play any sports; basketball, baseball."

Stiles smiled, "No I play lacrosse. It's kind of like field hockey. You have to come see us play. I know you'll love it."

"I will definitely come see it," I said as the teacher came in. I had come to the conclusion that maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so bad.

All the other classes were good. I had Spanish with Stiles too. But, I had two more class before lunch and one was History and I didn't have that with him. He said he would come get me so we could go to the next class together. I like Stiles, he wasn't the typical jock like at my old school. I had AP History and in class I was paired up with a girl named Allison Argent. She was nice. She lived next door to me but, I was in a such a hurry this morning I didn't have time to introduce. She's pretty cool and she knows Stiles. After class I gathered my books and put them in my bag.

" Are you going to watch the practice after lunch." She said as she did the same.

I looked up " Yeah definitely." We left the classroom and Stiles was standing outside whistling.

"Hey, I guess you already met Allison." He said smiling. She smiled at him.

" Hey Stiles, turns out Layla lives right next door to me."

We started to walk down the hall to the cafeteria. " Really, you didn't mention that."

"I didn't know until we started talking" I said. A guy with short hair brown hair and brown eyes walked up. There was something different about him. As soon as I saw him I could sense it.

He kissed Allison on the cheek. " Hey, sorry I had to put my books in my locker" He said. They smiled at each other and then he smiled at me. I smiled back.

" No worries, this is Layla, she moved in next door to me yesterday. Layla this is my boyfriend Scott." She said.

He looked at me weird. Like he knew I was different, but couldn't place his finger on it.

" Hey" I said.

" Hey. " He said.

Stiles looked at them with an annoyed look and said. " Don't you guys have to like, be somewhere."

" No, I have a free period." Scott said oblivious to the fact that he wanted them to leave.

Allison saw Stiles face and got the hint. " Actually, we do have to be somewhere. We'll see you guys at lunch." She said walking away and dragging Scott with her.

Scott was so confused. "What do you mean we have somewhere to be? He asked Allison.

I laughed and started walking to my locker and said. " Scott and Allison are cool."

He walked with me and said. " Yeah, Scott's been my best friend since forever and he's been completely in love with Allison since she got here."

I opened my locker. " I could totally tell."

" Pretty bracelet." He said looking at my wrist. It was silver and it had different charms on them.

I smiled and said." Thanks it was my mom's." He was still staring at it as if he was puzzled. I think he was staring at the wolf charm on my bracelet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After class we went to the cafeteria to meet up with Scott and Allison. We found them at a table near the window. We walked up to them, lunch trays in hand.

"Hey, guys. How was algebra? " Allison said as she smiled at us.

Stiles replied bitterly " Somewhere between agonizing and brutal torture."

I laughed " That about sums it up." I opened my soda as Allison began talking.

" So, Scott and I were just talking about the big game on Friday. Are you coming, Layla?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I can't wait!" I said.

We all started talking to each other, when a tall hot guy came up with a redhead chick. " Hey, McCall Stillinski, Finstock says he needs us now." He said in an irritated way. Him and the redhead looked at me.

Allison said. " Hey, guys."

" Hey Lydia, you look great today." Stiles said. My heart sank. He was practically drooling over her. But, she barely looked at him.

" Okay. Let's go Stiles. We'll see you guys out on the field." Stiles said as he and Stiles left with the guy.

The redhead said, " We'll be outside in a few."

"Who was that?" I asked as we stood up.

Allison smiled. " That was Jackson. He's co-captain of the lacrosse team with Scott and this Lydia, his girlfriend."

Lydia looked at me up and down and narrowed her eyes. Finally she stuck out her hand. " Hello, Layla." She looked down at my feet. " Those boots are absolutely stunning. Where'd you get them?"

I looked down at them, trying to remember. " At a thrift store down in San Francisco."

She smiled and said, " You have great taste. I'm still working on Allison though."

" Because my sense of style is so unbearable." She said sarcastically.

" Not totally." Lydia replied completely serious.

Allison rolled her eyes and said, " Let's go out to the field."

We walked out to the field. All of the players were out on the field already. They all had their helmets on so I couldn't tell who was who.

Allison saw my confusion; " It gets confusing sometimes to figure who's who. Scott is number 11, Stiles is number 24 and Jackson is number 37."

" I see them now." I said smiling. Stiles who was talking to Scott looked up and waved. I waved back. Allison looked at me smiling knowingly. "What?"

" I think Stiles likes you." She said happily.

I looked at her shocked. Firstly, I knew that Stiles was totally in love with Lydia. Secondly, I knew for a fact that he didn't like me.

"What, that's just ridiculous. I mean where would you get that from?" I said unconvincingly as the words came tumbling out. She just sat there smiling. I rolled my eyes.

Practice started. The game was fast. The players were weaving in between each other. Scott was the goalie. He caught every one of the balls. Stiles was the goalie for the other side. Just as Jackson was about throw the ball into the net he caught it at the last minute.

" YES!" I said a little too loudly. The team didn't hear me but the people in the stands did. Allison just smiled. Lydia was just eyeing me suspiciously.

I sank into my seat. I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Sam. My best friend from back home. He is the only one who knows me better than myself. He's always there for me.

I smiled as I read his text " Hey, how's Beacon Hills? Better or Worse than you thought?"

" Definitely, better. I'll call you tonight, I have to get to class." I texted back.

The team was just finishing up. My phone vibrated " Ok, tell me about it later" He texeted back. I put my phone up. Allison looked over at me " Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, it was just friend from back home." I said smiling.

" Ok, did you want a ride home later since we live right next door to each other? " She smiles.

I smiled back. " That would be awesome, thanks."

"No problem. And I can pick you up tomorrow too."

I texted my aunt that I found a ride home. She was happy. I think she's just glad that I made friends.

The guys said they were going to the locker room to change as Lydia, Allison and I left to go to class. It was English. One of the easiest classes for me. Afterwards we met up with the guys. At Allison's locker which was across from mine. They were all whispering at each other.

Allison came up behind Scott and kissed his cheek. " Hey, guys."

Scott's face immediately lit up " Hey." Stiles smiled at me.

Lydia started making out with Jackson.

I turned to them " What were you guys talking about?"

They looked nervous.

" Uh, we were just.." Scott said stuttering.

Stiles butted in " We were just talking about the game this Friday. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, definitely. You guys were amazing out there." I said as Allison put her books in her locker.

Lydia stopped sucking off Jackson face long enough to look at me and say " And there is party afterwards. You should come."

I smiled at her and said " Sure, that sounds great."

Allison looked at Scott and said " We're going home, so I will call you later." She gave him a kiss.

"Bye guys" I said.

Stiles and Scott smiled and said "Bye, see you tomorrow"

Allison and I walked to her car. We talked the whole way there. About music, movies and such. I mentioned how I was broke and how I needed money.

" You know, Scott works at the vet's office. If you like animals you should apply there." She said as she turned a corner.

I thought it over. I loved animals and I needed money. " I think I will. Thanks. So how long have you and Scott been together."

She smiled wide as she talked about him. We continued to talk till we were home. We parked in her driveway. We both got out.

" Thanks for the ride." I said.

" Anytime, I'll pick you up tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." I said as I started to walk away.

" Hey, Layla." Allison said. I turned around.

" I still think that Stiles likes you." She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. " Bye, Allison."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When I got home I ran to my bed. I changed clothes quickly and took off my shoes. After, I was settled I called Sam.

" Hey, Layla." Sam said.

"Hey, Sammy. What's up" I said.

" Homework. What about you? How was your first day at Beacon Hill's High? Horrible like you thought or was I once again right?" He said.

"Well, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything it actually wasn't too bad. I actually am going to one of their lacrosse games Friday." I said reluctantly.

" And be careful. You wouldn't want one of those balls to hit you in the head and cause permanent damage. We already have to deal with your craziness already.

" Whatever. How was your day? Boring as usual?" I asked.

" Fine. But, I miss you. I wish you were here" He said wishfully.

" I miss you too. Maybe you can come visit me soon? You know my birthday's coming up in like 6 weeks. " I said.

" I know and I already got you an incredible present." He said.

" You did? Well, what is it?" I said excitedly.

" Like, I'm going to tell you. " He said.

" Fine, but will you come for my birthday? Please?" I said to him knowing he would cave.

" I'll have to ask Jack. But, you know he'll probably say yes." He said. Jack was his older brother. He lived with him because his dad is a pilot and his mom's a flight attendant. They visited often thought.

" Yay! I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

" It will be awesome. No doubt." He said happily.

" By the way, have you heard from Ethan or the other guys, recently." I asked him. Ethan was one of my dad's student. My dad was a professor of history at the university near the house. Ethan would often come and help dad out around the house or come around for dinner. Some of his other students would come over too.

" No, not since…." He trailed. I knew what he meant. Not, since the accident.

" Ok, just wondering." I said.

Jeff knocked and came in. " Mom said dinner in 15 minutes."

" Ok, thanks." I said as he ran out.

" I have to go my aunt is calling me. But, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

" Ok, I'll talk to you then. Bye, Layla. " He said.

" Bye, Sammy." I said hanging up. It felt good to speak to Sam. He was my rock and he could make me feel better about almost anything.

At dinner my aunt and uncle were giving me the third degree. My cousins were just sitting their twirling there spaghetti every now and then asking questions.

" So what are the teachers like?"

"Have you meet any new friends?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

" Who were you on the phone with?"

I knew they were just excited. They really wanted my first day to go well and they were anxious to hear about it. " Well, I like my teachers. I met a few people. I finished my homework already. I was on the phone with my best friend Sam from back home. Oh and I'm going to apply for a job at the Vet's office."

" What people?" My aunt asked eagerly.

" Stiles Stillinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whitmore, Allison Argent, and Lydia Martin." I said rounding them off.

" Stillinski, I know him, he's the sheriff's kid. Good kid." My uncle said. " When are you going to apply?"

" Tomorrow, after school." I replied.

" I remember Sam when talking to your mom. How is he?" My aunt said.

" He's good. I was actually wondering if he could and if you would let him come here for my birthday. He would drive up since it's only a few hours away. He always celebrates it with me." I said.

" I don't have a problem with it. Honey?" My uncle said to my aunt.

My aunt smiled. " Sure, sweetie. Just tell us when he'll be able to come." I smiled. I was so ecstatic. I was so excited I could dance. I was blissfully happy that I didn't know what they were talking about until I caught the tail end of the conversation. " Especially since that man was attacked the other night."

I was kicked out of my bliss. " What was that?" I asked.

" Some poor man was attacked by an animal a few days ago. Poor man is in critical care." My aunt said sympathetically.

" I thought that those attacks stopped a couple weeks ago? Did they find the animal that did it? I said anxiously.

" They did. It was a mountain lion. It was actually Chris Argent next door that caught it. Maybe it's another mountain lion." My aunt said thoughtfully.

As I did the dishes that night I was thinking about the conversation. A mountain lion, in Beacon Hills? That sounded really odd. I mean why a mountain lion randomly go, attacking people. I'll have to ask Allison about it tomorrow. I went upstairs to my bedroom.

I texted Sam " Hey, Aunt and Uncle said you can come!"

" Awesome, Jack said I could come to! Your birthday will be awesome!" He texted back.

I smiled. " Thanks. When you come down, will you bring the boxes I left at your house, it has some of their stuff? " I didn't have to say whose. He knew.

" Of course, I will. I have to go now. I'll call you later." He said.

" Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." After he hung up, I started to remember the day that I got the news that my parents were in the accident.

I was sitting at home watching TV with Sam. We were just goofing off as usual. In that moment, everything was perfect. I wasn't sad. I wasn't scared. I was content; I didn't know in 30 seconds that all was about to change. As, I saw the police pull up I knew something was wrong. An hour later, I could barely wrap my head around the situation. It was too surreal. I couldn't believe it. When I finally realized they were gone, I felt like I was about to explode. Sam was with me though. He made sure I was in control. I couldn't have done it without him.

I need to clear my head. I changed clothes in to something comfortable. I put on my gym shoes and grabbed my ipod. On, my way out I grabbed a jacket. I went downstairs. Jeff was doing his homework and Jamie was drawing. Uncle Jim was on his laptop and aunt Mary was reading.

" I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back soon." I said.

They looked up, "Ok, but be careful." My uncle Jim said. My aunt looked reluctant, but she went along with it.

I walked out the door. It was still light out. I crossed the street before I turned on Nirvana. I was running through the words with the pulsing sound of "Smells like teen spirit" ran through my ears. I was so into the music I didn't notice that there was a house up ahead. I started walking towards it, when I notice my shoes where untied. I bent down to tie them and stood up a guy was standing 15 feet in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

He was tall. He had dark hair and he looked like he was irritated. He was wearing jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was handsome. He wasn't that much older than me. He looked around 21. He was staring obviously irritated. Well, two can play that game. I stared right back. He finally started to speak.

" What are you doing here?" He asked with venom in his voice. I was so not in the mood for black jacket dude's attitude.

" Not that it's not any of your business, but I was taking a run." I said. He continued to stare at me.

" This is private property." He said rudely.

" Sorry. Didn't know that." I said shortly. He looked at me and then turned around and walked towards the house. I just stood there for a second and then started to walk back home.

That was a bit weird. The guy seemed to have a huge stick up his ass, But for what reason. Maybe he was always like that. Whatever. I put black jacket dude out of my head. I ran home.

By the time I got home it was 8. I walked inside. Jeff and Jamie were watching cartoons and my aunt and uncle were reading. They all looked up when I walked in.

" Hey, guys. I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I walked upstairs. I vaguely heard them acknowledge me. After my shower I went downstairs. The kids were finishing up drawing. My aunt and uncle looked like they were about to conk out, though it was only 8:30.

" If you guys want to go to sleep, I can watch the kids." I said knowing they were so tired.

They looked up, surprised and exhausted. My aunt asked, " Would you, dear? That would be wonderful. Jamie needs to be in the bed in 10 minutes and Jeff needs to be in bed by 9."

They came over and hugged us and bid their goodnights. I started to get milk from the fridge not listening to what they were saying, when I heard a scream. I ran back into the family room. Jamie looked scared and Jeff was smirking.

" Ok, what happened?" I asked. Jeff quickly denied everything.

" Nothing happened?" He said a little too innocently. I walked over to Jamie. She was huddled on the sofa.

" What happened, Jamie?" I asked her sweetly. She looked up.

" Jeff said that if I wasn't asleep in ten minutes a monster was going to come and get me. I'm scared. What if I don't fall asleep then? Jamie asked freaked. I turned to Jeff who was trying to pretend like he didn't say a thing.

" Really, Jeff?" I said. I turned to Jamie. " Don't worry, there are no monsters here. Only, annoying brothers."

She didn't look convinced. " But, what if they come in the middle of the night and try to eat me?" I knew she would be freaked all night. I got her ready for bed and I sat on her bed.

" Ok, see there are no monsters. Jeff just wanted to scare you." I said. She looked a little better.

" Ok, but what if they come in the middle of night? I don't want to get eaten." She said scared.

" If they come in the middle of the night you can come and get me. I will scare them off. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you. Go to sleep ok. Goodnight." I left the door open. I went to find Jeff who was playing video games in the kitchen.

" Don't scare your sister." I told him as I poured some milk.

" Why not? Its fun."

" Because its not nice. How would you like it if you were scared like that? Besides you're her older brother. You're supposed to be there for her. Got it?"

" Ok." He said reluctantly. As I turned to put up the milk, I thought I saw a shadow outside the kitchen window. I went outside to look and there was nothing. But, I was so sure that there was something out there. I tried to put it out of my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You ok, Layla?" Allison asked me worried. Allison was driving us to School and I was zoning out. I was up late trying to calm Jamie down. And that shadow outside my window had me thinking all night.

" Yeah. I'm fine. My little cousin got scared last night. She kept me up late. Yesterday you were saying something about a sport you did?" I said as I yawned. I rubbed my eyes. My contacts were irritating me.

" Yeah, I take archery. I'm actually pretty good with a bow and arrow. I can show you sometime if you want." She asked eagerly.

" That would be awesome. I would love to see that." I said interested.

When we got to school, Stiles and Scott were at our lockers. When I saw him I felt like my heart was jumping. I smiled at him He smiled back.

Allison smirked " See? I told you he liked you." She whispered. I gave her a look that said " Yeah, right." But, throughout the day every time I saw him he seemed to be looking at me. Classes were boring as usual. But, I had so much homework.

History was interesting. We were supposed to be partnered up to get a in class project. I was partnered with Jackson. He was charming. As I sat down next to him, He began flirting.

" Do you glow in the dark cause baby you're the light of my life." He said as he flashed his killer.

He was hot, obviously but, not my type. I rolled my eyes," Really, because I thought that was Lydia."

He looked shocked that he had been rejected. It was so funny I started laughing. " Don't worry. Your charms are still intact." I said as I smiled.

He still looked shocked that I rejected him. " It's Stilinski isn't it? Well at least he isn't drooling over Lydia anymore."

I looked at him irritated, " Because it's not like your hitting on girls or anything."

" Touché." Jackson said smiling knowing he was beaten. This is start of a very odd friendship.

School past by pretty quickly. I went to my locker to get my things. I heard someone coming up to me. Stiles.

" Hey, Stiles." I said without turning to look at him.

" How'd you know it was me?" He asked incredulously. I looked at him and my heart jumped again. Get a grip, girl.

" Lucky guess. I was wondering if you could help me study? I have so much homework." I asked ignoring the fact that he probably likes Lydia.

" Sure! I know that Finstock really packed it in" He looked shocked and then he recovered. He was so cute.

I smiled. Then, I remembered my aunt and uncle who would surely give him the third degree. " But, can we do it a your house? My cousins are a little rambunctious."

He smiled. " Yeah, sure." I closed my locker door.

" Let me just find Allison and tell her I don't need a ride. I'll meet you outside in a few." I said. He said bye and left. I walked down the hall looking for Scott's locker. I saw him and Allison there. They looked deep in discussion.

" Who do you think it could be?" Allison asked worried.

" I have no idea. I don't think its Derek though." He said. He stopped talking as he saw me coming his way. He looked up and smiled. " Hey, Layla."

" Hey, Scott. Allison, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to study at Stiles's house so I don't need a ride." She smiled and laughed.

" What's so funny?" I asked as she laughed.

" I was just remembering something Lydia told me. It's cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Scott laughed too.

Scott said smiling. " Have fun but, not to much fun."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. " Goodbye!" I walked outside. I found Stiles outside leaning against his Jeep. He opened the door for me as I walk to the car.

" Thanks." I said smiling as I got in. He got in the driver's seat. We talked all the way there. By the time we got to his house I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

" There is no way that Scott did that." I said laughing as I got out of the car. He was telling me about the winter formal.

Stiles was right behind me laughing too. " I'm telling you he did just that. He grabbed Danny and started dancing with him." We walked to his door.

" Wow, I would have loved to see that." I said still laughing. We went upstairs to his bedroom. For a guy's room it could have been worse. Just a bunch of books and CD's on the floor. I picked a one up as he hurried around his room to put things up. I sat down on his bed.

" The Beatles?" I asked holding up the CD. " I love them."

He sat down next to me. He said. " Yeah, my mom was a fan. I guess that's where I get my awesome music taste from."

I looked at him and smiled. " Mine was too." I started to laugh. " She used to say that she would disown me if I didn't know good music." I smiled sadly remembering her.

" You know how people say I know how you feel and they have no idea how you're feeling? I do know how you feel." Stiles said looking at me and took my hand. " My mom died too, when I was little. It'll get better. I promise."

I nodded. I stared in to his hazel eyes until I came to my senses. " We should probably start studying." I said as I tore my eyes away from his.

" Yeah, we should." He said taking out his books and sitting at his desk. We studied for a while. I stood up to put in All American Rejects into his stereo. Stiles was drinking Redbull after Redbull. He was Stomping his foot to the drum. While looking at his book.

_I know you so better than city in the rear view. I drive to eliminate the ball that I'm chained to._

Stomp. Stomp.

_Take me break me every mile further there's a part of me that slips away._

Stomp. Stomp.

I laughed. " You are so hyper. How many Redbulls have you had?"

He looked up smiling. " I don't know like two?"

" Try four." I sat back down on his bed. After a while, I looked at my phone. " Crap. I have to get home." I sat up and started putting my books away. He looked bummed.

" Ok, I'll drive you." He said. He patted his pockets. " Um… Let me just find my keys. I think there here somewhere" He left the room.

I smiled and giggled. I was putting up my books. I looked at the book he was reading. It was about supernatural myths. Like Vampires, Shape shifters and Werewolves. Odd.

Stiles drove me home. When we got there he turned to me. " Can I ask you something?"

"Are you asking me if you can ask me something? Sure. Shoot." I said.

He looked nervous. " Do you think that you may possibly, kind of, maybe want to join me in my vehicle on a journey to a place on Saturday?"

I laughed. " Are you asking me out? On a date?"

" Yeah. Kind of." Stiles said.

" Well, then absolutely." I said smiling. He looked up surprised and happy.

" Really? Awesome." He said excitedly.

" Bye, Stiles. See you tomorrow." I said as I got out of the car. As I walked to the door I thought I heard a faint "YES!" I smiled. But, once I got inside I did a happy dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_It was nighttime. There were trees everywhere. I think I was in the woods. It was way to quiet. The only way I could see was from the light of the moon, which was full. I saw the house I ran by the other day. I heard my dad but I couldn't see him. He said," Run, Layla!" Then, I heard growling behind me. I looked behind me. I saw a wolf with dark green eyes. Before I could react it lunged for my neck._

I woke up in a sweat, gasping for air. I looked at my clock it was 5 in the morning. The house was silent except for the ticking of the clock in the other room. I sat up and put in my earphones, letting the music drown out the worried thoughts. I fell asleep after that.

" Tell me everything!" Allison said as soon as I opened the door to her car.

I laughed, " I'm not even in yet." I sat down and buckled up.

" Now, you are. Spill!" Allison said excitedly. So I told her everything. She was quiet the entire time except for her shrieks of excitement. " I'm so happy for you! You guys look so good together!"

I smiled happily. I pushed the dream out of my head. " Thanks!"

" Don't tell Lydia though. She'll make you go out shopping until you find something absolutely perfect." She said as she parked the car.

The talk of Lydia got me thinking. " Hey, Allison. Do you think that Stiles likes Lydia a lot?"

She looked at me hesitantly, " Well, he did take her to the winter formal. But, since you've come he's been spending most of his time with you. I know that he really likes you " She smiled as she said that. I smiled back somewhat reassured.

On Friday night the team went out to celebrate their big win. Saturday came quickly. I was so nervous. Allison was at my house; Stiles was going to be here soon.

" I don't know what to wear!" I said freaking out. I tore my closet apart trying to find the right outfit.

" Calm down. Stiles will like you in anything." Allison said unconcerned. She was sitting on my chair texting Scott.

" What are those?" She asked suddenly looking at a box under my desk.

" Those are the vinyl's I collect. Most of them are my parents. I'm looking for the right record player. And yeah I know its old school but I like them." I said looking through my clothes for the fifth time.

" No, they're cool." Allison said going back to text Scott.

" Hello! I'm having major dilemma. What am I going to wear?" I said pacing.

She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. " It will be okay. I will find something cute for you too wear." She started going through my clothes. I sat down and looked at my cell. It was a text from Sammy. I fiddled with my bracelet while I read it. " What's up?

I sighed. I had already told him that I was going out tonight. " Remember I'm going out tonight. I was going to call you tomorrow and tell you how it went."

He texted back. " Right, sorry. I forgot. I'll call you tomorrow. Have fun."

" Found it!" Allison said looking pleased at the outfit she picked out.

" Allison, thank you so much." I said relieved.

She smiled. " No problem. Now, hurry up or you'll be late. Text me later tonight" She hugged me as she left.

I quickly got dressed. Stiles was going to be here any minute and I really didn't want my uncle answering the door. I heard his car pull up. I raced downstairs bag in hand.

My uncle was in the hall. My cousins were with my aunt in the den.

" Layla." My uncle said in a warning tone. My uncle was pretty cool about everything except when it came to me dating.

" Yes, Uncle Jim?" I said in my sweetest voice as I turned around.

He looked at me " Curfew's t 1 got it?" I was shocked. I usually had to be home by midnight. But, I wasn't complaining.

" Ok. Love you. Bye." I said as I walked out to the door. As soon as I walked out the door Stiles was making his way to the walkway. When I came out he smiled nervously. " Hey." I said.

" Hey. You look beautiful." He said sincerely.

I turned bright red. " Thanks. Shall we go?"

" Yes." He said as we walked to the car. As he drove we started talking.

" So where are we going?" I asked curiously. As he parked near the woods.

" It's a surprise." He said smiling. We got out and he tied a blindfold over my eyes. He walked me through the woods.

" Don't let me fall." I said half-serious. As I waked carefully through between the trees.

" Don't worry. I got you." He said. I smiled. We walked for a few more minutes until he stopped me. He took the blindfold off me. I saw we were near the riverbank. He laid down a beautiful picnic. Well kind of. It was pizza and soda but it was still sweet.

" This is amazing!" I said smiling. He looked pleased. We sat down and ate and talked. I could talk to Stiles about anything. He was kind, smart and funny. I felt so happy when I was with him. We lay down and looked at the stars.

" So. Beacon Hills. What do you think? Think you might stay?" He said joking.

" Well, honestly I thought it was going to be horrible. But, it might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while." I said looking at the moon. He grabbed my hand. I smiled. I heard a twig snap. I sat up straight still holding his hand. " Did you hear that?"

He sat up too. " Yeah. Don't worry. It's probably an animal."

Sure enough a deer crossed a few feet in front of us. I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding. " Of course it was just me being stupid again." I said looking at him and getting lost in his hazel eyes again.

" I don't think your stupid." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I swear I thought there were fireworks going off. I felt like there was electricity going through me and it felt good.

He pulled back. " Best. Date. Ever." He fell back to the floor smiling. I laughed and lay down next to him staring at the stars enjoying the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_It dark in the woods, like always. It was so incredibly quiet. But, this time I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around. There was no one there. I walked towards the burnt house. I heard footsteps again behind me. I looked. Nothing. I walked closer and closer and I turned around. Nothing. When I looked towards the house there was this wolf with dark green eyes that lunged for me._

I woke up startled, feeling sick and breathing heavily. I looked at my clock. It was 2 in the morning on a Monday. I quickly got out of bed. I breathed in and out. I thought the dreams had stopped. It's been almost 2 weeks since the last one and almost 4 since the first.

It's been almost a month since I got here. Stiles and I have been dating. He's so sweet and smart and so funny. I think I love him. Allison and I have gotten to be close friends. I hang out with Lydia but I'm not as close to her as Allison. Scott's cool. But, I can't help but think that Stiles and Scott are hiding something. I got a job at the vet. Scott and I work the same shift. Deaton's the vet. He's pretty cool. On Friday at the vet, the sheriff came in and asked about another attack that happened. This time it was in the woods. I haven't been feeling right since.

I was walking around in my bedroom. I put in my earphones and blasted my music but not even Daft Punk could calm me down. I was pacing. I took my phone out. I texted Stiles, " Hey. Are you asleep?"

Yes, I know it was selfish of me to text him in the middle of the night but I really couldn't sleep. I waited a few minuets and then he texted back " Hey, I'm getting on Skype." I logged in.

He was on. " Hey, are you ok?" He asked worried. He looked tired. I felt bad.

" Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you. I can call you tomorrow." I said.

" No. No. I'm okay. What happened?" He said as he yawned and stretched.

" Bad dream. I couldn't sleep. Seriously, Stiles if you're tired I can call you tomorrow." I said worriedly.

" No way. I'm up. I want to talk. What was it about?" He said worried. He moved himself to sit up straight.

" I really don't want to talk about it. Distract me?" I said as I fiddled with my bracelet.

" Okay. You look beautiful." He said.

" Thank you but, it's two in the morning. I do not look good." I said laughing.

" Yeah but, you always look beautiful." He said. I smiled and blushed. " Are you excited?"

" About what?" I said.

" About what? Don't you remember? Your birthday is Saturday." He said.

Ah. My birthday. I would turn sixteen soon. Yes, young to be a sophomore but I went into school early.

" I forgot for a minute. Yeah, I am. My best friend from back home is coming up to visit. You'll like him." I said.

" Wait. Him? Your friend that's going to be staying with you is a guy!" He half yelled. He looked wide-awake then.

" Shhhh. Yeah. Sam. Don't you remember me mentioning him?" I said.

" Yeah. But, I thought Sam was chick not a dude!" He said.

" Calm down, Stiles. I've known him since I was nine. He's just a friend." I said trying to calm him down. " Are you jealous?"

" What? Me? Jealous? Yeah, right." He said unconvincingly.

I rolled my eyes. " You can meet him he'll be here either Thursday or Friday. You'll like him."

He looked kind of relieved. " Okay. Maybe your aunt and uncle will give you a car for your birthday?" 

"Maybe. I hope so." I said. We talked for a little longer. Stiles made me smile. " Okay, I'm going to let you go cause you are barely awake. I'll be fine."

" Only if you're sure." He said as he yawned. It was almost 3 in the morning.

" I'm sure. Thanks for staying up with me." I said.

He smiled tiredly. " Well, I'm your boyfriend. That's what I do. Are we still studying tomorrow?"

I smiled. " Yeah. Goodnight, Stiles. I - will see you tomorrow." I caught myself. I almost said I love you.

He just smiled. " Goodnight." I signed off taking one more look at his beautiful hazel eyes. I climbed in my bed. I fell asleep thinking of Stiles.

The day started off pretty normal. Allison picked me up. We went to school. Mr. Harris was moody as usual. Jackson flirted with me. Pretty much a normal Monday. After school Stiles and I went over to his house to study.

" I'm officially convinced that Harris hates me." I said as flopped on his bed and started putting up my books to the side. We had been studying for an hour.

He sat next to me. " Well, at least he doesn't scowl you every time he sees you."

" He doesn't scowl you every time. Probably a good ninety-seven percent." I said smiling.

He laughed. " Well that's better I guess." He leaned in and kissed me. I felt the electricity again. We sat there kissing for a while until I heard the sheriff pull up. I pulled away smiling. He looked confused.

" Your dad's home." I said.

He looked annoyed and fell back on his bed. " Of course, he would come home early today!" I laughed and moved to sit at his desk. By the time we heard him coming up the stairs I had already put my things in my bag.

He arrived in the doorway looking distressed. " Hey guys."

Stiles was putting things up when he came in " Hi, dad."

" Hi, Mr. Stillinski." I said looking up. I could tell that something was bugging him.

He looked at me with sorrow and distress. Stiles could tell too. " What's up, dad?" He said worried.

" Actually I need a word with Layla downstairs in a few minutes." He said as he left the room.

I looked at Stiles. He looked as worried as I felt. " Do you think something happened to my aunt or uncle? What of Jamie or Jeff are hurt." I said freaking out.

He came over to me and said. " Calm down. It's okay. I'm sure they're fine."

" How do you know?

" If something happened to them they would have called you. Okay. And my dad wouldn't be like this." He said. I stood up. I was dreading going downstairs. Knowing that if I did it would surely be bad news.

Stiles must have read my mind because he grabbed my hand " It's okay. I'm right here."

I smiled at him and nodded. We went downstairs. His dad was at the kitchen table with files in front of him. He looked up when we walked in. He motioned for us to sit across from him and we did.

He began. " Usually this would be done at the police station but I thought you probably have had enough of that." Stiles squeezed my hand. " Do you want your aunt and uncle here?"

" No. I can tell them later. What's happened?" I asked anxious.

He sighed before he began. " It's about your parents."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was relieved but also concerned. Relieved over the fact that my aunt and uncle and cousins were okay but concerned over what he had to tell me about my parents.

"What about them?" I asked.

I could tell he was hesitant to tell me. " When your parents got into that accident it was because a drunk driver ran the red light. It seemed to be exactly that."

I could tell he was withholding something. " But?" Stiles was intently listening to what he was saying.

" But, a few days ago we found out that someone from the evidence locker was paid off to hide the fact that someone snipped the break line of your parent's car." He said with sympathetic voice.

I didn't say anything. I was trying to take it all in. I'm not usually this slow but it all seemed surreal. Snipped break line. Car crashing. Paid off employee. " Are you saying that someone murdered my parents?" I asked.

" I'm saying someone had that intent, yes." He said. I was trying to process this all. Someone intentionally killed my parents. For what reason? They

were good people.

Stiles was as shocked as I was. " Do you know who paid him off?

" Not yet."

" Why did he decide to tell the truth now?" Stiles asked.

" We don't know yet." The sheriff was starting to get irritated.

" What about suspects? Do you know anybody who-" The sheriff gave him an exasperated look, which made him shut up.

Stiles looked down sheepishly. Then, he looked at me." Are you okay?"

I finally looked up at them. They both looked worried. " Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go home and you know talk to my aunt and uncle."

"Okay. I'll take you home." Stiles said standing up. The Sheriff stood up too.

" I'll call them. And Layla, don't worry too much about this. I'll find whoever did this." He said. And there was something reassuring in his voice that made me trust he would.

' I know and thank you, Sheriff." I said before Stiles and I left.

I kept thinking of what the Sheriff had told me. My parents were murdered? Why? My dad was a professor and my mom worked for the newspaper. Why would anybody want to hurt them? Unless someone found out -but that was impossible. Or very much improbable. As I was thinking about this Stiles kept looking over at me worried.

" Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left." He said as he drove. We were almost to my house.

" Yeah, I'm just trying to take it all in. Could you tell Scott to tell Deaton I won't be able to come in today?" I said as I fiddled with my bracelet.

" Yeah, of course."

We parked in front of my house. I knew that the Sheriff had probably already called them and that they would probably try to figure out a way to tell me. I sighed and sat back in my seat. Stiles turned to look at me

" Are you sure your okay?" He said. He looked worried.

" Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. I kissed him on the cheek. " I'll call you later."

" Okay. I'll talk to you later." He said. He still looked uncertain.

" Bye" I walked inside ready to face their reaction.

It was an hour later I was in my room reading. They took it worse than me. They came around every now and then asking me if I was okay. I think they were afraid that I would snap or something. I was pissed of course but also confused. I needed to clear my head. I grabbed my ipod and left my room.

I went downstairs and could hear my aunt and uncle were talking in hushed whispers in the den while Jamie and Jeff were playing a board game. I walked in the den. As soon as they saw me they stopped talking.

" Is everything okay, sweetie?" My aunt asked worried. She looked stressed and worried.

" Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I was going for a run." I said looking at them.

" Okay, be home for dinner. And make sure to take your phone with you." My aunt said.

" Okay, I will." I said and I ran upstairs to get my phone and jacket and I was out the door. I ran down the same path as the other day except I avoided going near Black-Jacket Dude's house. I was so not in the mood today. I was running with Metric's Black Sheep playing in my earphones. I concentrated on the lyrics blocking out everything else in my head.

_Hello again friend of a friend I knew you when._

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end._

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend._

_You crack the whip shape shift the past again._

_I'll send you my love on a wire .Lifts you up every time._

_Everyone oooh. Pulls away oooh from you_

I ran to beat of the drum_. _It was only when the song was over did I realize I ran the wrong way. As I was about to run back I heard something. It sounded like the Black Jacket Dude. I followed the voice. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I heard Scott too. I followed the voice until I saw them. They were talking angrily.

" Scott?" I said. He didn't hear me. I couldn't see his face because it was facing Black Jacket Dude. I walked forward.

" Be careful you don't want to lose control." He said. What were they talking about?

Scott was pissed. I could tell by the way he was shaking. I was practically behind Scott now. Scott threw Derek into a tree. He looked fine though.

"Scott!" I yelled. He turned around. I jumped back. Not in fear but in shock. His eyes were yellow and his face was hairy and he had fangs. Scott was a werewolf!

_He looked surprised. He had obviously didn't hear me before. I didn't speak. I was too shocked. I just turned around ran back home._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When I got home I ran up to my room. I was pacing. Trying to understand. Scott was a werewolf. Was Stiles a werewolf? No. He couldn't be. Right? It was all so confusing. I got in the shower. Letting the hot water drain out my confusing thoughts. I must have been in there for a half-hour.

When I got out I went downstairs. My aunt and uncle were cooking dinner while the kids played in the family room. I didn't want to talk right now. I didn't even want to think. Light bulb! I walked into the kitchen.

" Hey, guys. I don't feel well. I'm just going to go to my room." I said even though it was seven o'clock. They looked worried, especially my aunt.

" Are you sure? You don't want to try to eat something?" She asked.

" Yeah. I feel like I shouldn't eat anything. I'll just be in my room." I said turning to go back upstairs.

" Okay. In a few minutes I'll bring you a sprite to help settle your stomach." My aunt said. I smiled. I walked upstairs and lay down on my bed. I checked my phone. Four missed calls from Scott. Three from Allison. Eight calls and texts from Stiles. I didn't want to deal with this. Not now. I needed to get my thoughts together.

The night was spent with me in my room listening to music. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to go downstairs. After a while I just decided to go to bed even though it was only nine o'clock.

_It was the woods again. I could hear everything. The birds, the animals and the person that was behind me. I didn't turn around. I walked slowly forwards. I heard them follow. I walked faster and turned to hide behind a tree. I heard the footsteps trying to follow me. I turned around and saw myself faced with the wolf with the dark green eyes and he lunged. _

I woke up gasping for air. It was after midnight. Everyone else was already asleep. I listened to music for a while until I couldn't stay still. Then, I got up and started to pace, until I heard my uncle Jim get up. I quickly got in my bed and pretended to sleep when he came in to check on me. I spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

"Honey, how do you feel today?" My aunt said as she came into my room in the morning. I was still in my bed. I didn't sleep at all last night and I didn't want to go to sleep.

" I don't feel good. I have a headache." I said feigning a cough. She came and felt my forehead. I was warm because I've been under the covers but she thought I had a cold.

" Well, you can't go out today. You need to stay home and rest. I have to drop off the kids and then I'll be back. Will you be okay?" She asked as she fixed my sheets.

" Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. She left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief. No school. No confronting. No avoiding. I didn't want to talk about it. But, I missed Stiles like crazy.

Stiles POV:

I had just pulled into the parking lot at school. I got out walked inside. Scott and Allison were waiting for me inside near his locker. Scott told me what happened last night. I have tried calling her a bunch of times.

" Well?" I asked as walked up to them.

" When I went to go pick her up this morning her aunt said that she was sick and she wouldn't be able to come to school." Allison said looking at Scott and I.

I leaned against the locker and sighed. She was going to be so pissed at me. That was the part that really sucked. Allison put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" It will be okay. I know that you think that she'll be mad at you but she won't." She said sympathetically.

" We need to find a way to explain everything to her, soon. We don't want her to do something dangerous or tell anybody." Scott said.

" Well, did you tell Jackson yet?" I asked him.

" No. I couldn't find him. But, I will." Scott said. I sighed again. I could deal with Jackson. But, I hated that Layla was going to be mad.

Scott put a hand on my shoulder. " It's going to be okay, man. She'll understand." I sure hoped so, I missed her.

Layla's POV:

My aunt has taken off work today to look after me. I only had a headache but I didn't want to go to school. I spent my day watching TV, reading and listening to music while trying to figure out what to do. As I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling I heard my aunt knock.

" Come in." I said slightly raising my voice. She came in quietly smiling.

" Hey, honey. Feeling any better?" She asked as she straightened up my books on my side table.

" A little. Just have a headache." I said.

" I have to go get your cousins and then go run some errands. Will you be okay here until I get back?" She asked.

I nodded smiling. " I'll be fine. Don't worry." She kissed my forehead as she walked out my room.

A few minutes later I heard her leave. I got up and took a shower. After, I got dressed in warm clothes. As I was as I about to go downstairs I heard someone. I walked downstairs slowly. I walked to the hall. Then, I heard someone knocking loudly on the door.

Please, please don't let it be him. I should have known better though. When I looked through the peephole it wasn't just Stiles or Scott. It was Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Jackson. Fantastic.

I briefly thought to quietly run up to my room and pretend I wasn't here. But, of course they heard me.

" Layla!" Stiles shouted knocking on the door. There is was no way to get out of this.

Damn. I sighed and opened the door. They were all standing there with worried expressions. Especially Stiles. " Hey guys." I said wearily.

" We need to talk to you." Scott said and they started filing in to the den.

" No, don't stand outside. Come on in." I said talking to myself as I closed the front door. I walked in to the den. Everybody was settled. I sat down next to Stiles on the couch.

Scott was pacing. " Okay. What you saw yesterday. It was… um. Well, I was…." He trailed off nervously.

" Just spit it out, McCall!" Jackson said impatiently.

" I'm a werewolf!" He said obviously relieved to get it off his chest.

" I know." I said. Everybody looked at me.

" You know?" Scott asked incredulously.

" Well, you kind of phased in front of me. It would've been hard not to notice." I said obviously. " So is that what these animal attacks been about?"

" No! That's not me. We don't know who it is." Scott said.

Stiles stood up. " It's probably just easier if we tell you everything. From beginning to end."

So, they told me. Everything. From the time that Scott got bit to the time that Peter Hale burned and Black Jacket dude whose name is apparently Derek became an alpha. They told me about how Scott was progressing with his control. About how Allison's father was a hunter. About what really happened with the Hale house fire. How Lydia was bitten by the alpha but she wasn't a werewolf. Everything.

" So that's all that's happened." Scott said sitting down next to Allison. She gave him a small smile and held his hand.

" Layla?" Stiles asked worried about my reaction. He sat down next to me biting his lips. 

I was listening intently to everything that Scott said. " Wow!" That was all I could say. I was trying to process it all. " So what is with Derek now? Is he the one attacking people?"

" We don't know. That's what I was going to confront him about yesterday." Scott said. I realized everybody was staring at me.

" Okay. Well that was a lot to process." I said

" Your not scared?" Scott asked worried.

" No, I'm not scared." I said half-laughing.

" And you're not mad?" Stiles asked as he smiled nervously.

I smiled and looked into his hazel eyes." I'm not mad. I understand why you had to keep it a secret. But, it is my turn to come clean about something." I said standing up looking at all of my friends.

" Guys. I'm a werewolf too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

" No freaking way!" Jackson said surprised and shocked sitting up.

" What? Am I the only normal girl?" Allison asked slightly joking. Scott was speechless.

Everybody was surprised but Stiles was most shocked. His mouth was slightly open. " If you're a-then, that means that-My girlfriend is a werewolf! A girl werewolf."

I smiled nervously. " If it makes you feel any better I'm really only half."

Everybody stared at me then. " I should probably start from the beginning." I said.

" Please do!" Allison said.

" Okay, well my father was a werewolf and my mother was human. They met in college. She found out what he was. He was afraid that she might leave him. But, they loved each other so much. She never would have left him. When they got married they had me. I was completely normal. They thought I wasn't going to change; I was just like anybody else. They didn't even tell me that he was a werewolf." They were all listening intently.

" When I was twelve I was at the park with Sam. Some little dipshit came and started bugging us. I got mad easily. I don't remember exactly what he said but I snapped. I could feel my body changing. It was painful. Sam saw something was going on and dragged me away from him. By then I had shifted. I almost attacked Sam. But, I ran off into the woods. I blacked out."

"A few hours later I came to and I ran home. Sam and my parents were there. I was freaking out and I was confused. They finally told me that I was a werewolf and my father was the alpha of our pack. I was pissed that they kept it a secret from me. I eventually got over it. Sam was just as shocked as I was. But, he was my best friend and he kept it a secret."

" We soon learned that I was not a full werewolf due to the fact that I needed glasses. I got that from my mother. I'm just as strong as any other werewolf. I have pretty good hearing. I don't heal fast from all wounds. If I break a bone I will usually heal within 48 hours. If I'm cut it will take longer depending on how bad it is."

" What about bullets?" Stiles asked. He seemed to be over his shock. He was being Stiles again.

" I don't know. I haven't been shot." I said smiled nervously.

" Was your father born a werewolf or was he bitten?" Stiles asked.

" He was born a werewolf. My grandfather and grandmother were werewolves too. My grandmother died. She was very sick." I said softly.

" I'm sorry." Allison said sympathetically.

" It's okay." I said smiling at her. I didn't want to dwell on everyone I've lost.

" Wait, if your father was a werewolf and your grandparents were does that mean that your Uncle is?" Stiles asked.

" No. My uncle is technically my father's half brother. When my grandmother died a few years later my grandfather got remarried and had my uncle. I asked my father that too but he said that he never was a werewolf. I suppose it varies for different people. But, since they died I'm now the alpha." I said.

" Do they know you're a werewolf?" Allison asked curiously.

" No. It's safer for them if they don't. I don't want anybody coming after them." I said quickly. I would hate it if something happened to them because of me.

" Who else knows?" Jackson asked.

" It was just my parents, Sam and my grandparents. They didn't want to really broadcast it." I said.

I sat down next to Stiles. He was looking at me. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I thought it would be safer." I was mostly talking to him.

He smiled his amazing nervous smile that made me melt. " It's okay. Hey, my girlfriend's a werewolf! Not every guy can say that" I laughed. I was just happy that he wasn't treating me differently.

" Are you guys okay?" They still looked kind of shocked.

" It's nice to know I'm not the only teen wolf around here," Scott said smiling.

I chuckled at that. " Same here. Jackson?" I said looking at him.

He was leaning against the couch." Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay with it." He said flashing his smile. He said it in a way that made me suspicious. I waved it aside for now.

I looked at Allison. She smiled and said " Of course. Your one of my best friends." She got up and hugged me. She sat back down next to Scott.

" And Allison?" She looked up at me. " I really need you to not tell them about me. I know that they might not come after me but I don't want to worry about that."

" It's okay, I won't." Allison said seriously.

" Okay so you guys think that Derek may have something to do with the attacks?" I asked them.

" Well, its possible. We haven't exactly talked to him since he became the alpha." Allison said. I nodded. Derek is an alpha. Fantastic.

I sighed ." Well, I think I should pay him a visit late tonight and talk to him."

"Okay. We'll go with you." Scott said. Stiles nodded in agreement.

" I think it's better if I go by myself." I said.

" What? No way! He's dangerous." Stiles said freaking out.

" I can take care of myself." I said calmly. I didn't want them to go because I was afraid of if he did get out of control.

" Yeah, but we should go with you." Scott said. Allison nodded in agreement. Jackson was in deep thought.

" Guys. Not all of you guys should go. He'll think we're like ganging up on him. He'll be reluctant." I said

" Actually, I have to stay home tonight. My dad will kill me if I he catches sneaking out again." Allison said. I nodded.

" And I told Lydia that I would come over tonight." Jackson said.

" See! I'm sure you guys could go do other things and I can tell you how it goes." I said eagerly. Stiles was still looking reluctant.

" How about that Stiles and Scott go with you and tomorrow you can tell all of us what happened?" Allison suggested.

I looked at them. I knew there was no way to get out of this without somebody coming. " Okay, fine. We'll all go!" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I got out of my bed already fully dressed. It was twelve thirty in the morning. I could hear my cousins and aunt and uncle sleeping. I put on my shoes and jacket and walked downstairs and out the door quietly.

It was cool out and the moon was very bright. I walked a little ways down the street before Stiles's Jeep pulled up. He poked his head out of the window. " Need a ride?" He asked smiling.

I smiled back and got in the passenger's seat. He held my hand as he drove. " You know it's not too late to not do this. Derek's dangerous." He said worried.

I sighed. I should have seen this was coming. " I'll be fine. Besides I got you and Scott with me." I said smiling at him. He smiled but he still seemed worried. I put my head on his shoulder as he drove.

We got there near to the woods and Stiles parked and we got out. " Scott's going to meet us near the house." He said. He took my hand again as we walked through the woods.

" So this Derek guy, how intimidating is he? On like a scale from the wicked witch of the west to Voldemort?" I said smiling.

He chuckled. " He's more like Darth Vader. Except not as nice." I laughed at that. Stiles always knew how to make me smile.

" Guys!" I heard Scott yelling at us. He was a little bit away. We ran to him.

" Hey. Did you see his car?" Stiles asked as we reached him. We started walking towards the house.

Scott shook his head. " No, but it might be behind the house."

I stopped in my tracks. I wanted to do this alone. " How about you guys stay out here to see if he comes back? I'll go inside and see."

" No way. What if he's in there?" Stiles said anxiously.

I took his hand and smiled reassuringly. " I will be okay. I promise if it starts going sour I will yell for you guys."

I kissed him on the cheek. " I'll be right back." I walked in to the burned house. Everything was dark and dirty. Surprisingly though the stairs were intact apart from some steps missing. I walked into the front hall. I heard someone in the house. I couldn't tell from where though.

" What are you doing here?" I heard Derek's deep voice.

" I came to talk." I said calmly. I didn't want to lose my cool even though I didn't like the fact that I didn't know where he was.

I heard him chuckle. As if he was amused that I had dared come to him. That irritated me. " You came to talk?" He asked.

" Yes and it would be better if I could talk to you face to face!" I said. I was kind of annoyed now. I heard him walk up from behind me. I turned to face him. He looked amused. Which just mad even more mad.

" You wanted to talk?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

" Yeah, I did. I want to know what you know about these animal attacks." I said. He looked surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said straight-faced.

This guy was really annoying me. " I think you do. What do you know?."

He was looking at me curiously. " What's your name?"

" You didn't answer my question so why should I answer yours?" I remarked.

He got mad at that. " You want me to answer your question? How about since you got here there have been more attacks? Hmm? Or how about the fact that you're also a werewolf? Yeah, I know about. Maybe there wouldn't be these attacks if you kept yourself in check!" He yelled harshly.

That pissed me off. Who the hell was he to assume that I was the one attacking these people. I try to always have control over my werewolf side but something snapped. " I need to keep myself in check?" I asked. Okay.

Third person's POV:

" I will be okay. I promise if it starts going sour I will yell for you guys." Layla said trying to reassure us. She kissed Stiles on the cheek and Scott could hear his heartbeat quicken. " I'll be right back."

Scott watched Stiles stare after her as she went in to the house." Dude, when are you going to tell her?"

He looked at him for the first time since she went in to the house. " Tell her what?"

Scott looked at him. " That you love her!"

Stiles shook his head. " I can't."

Scott smirked. "Why not? You guys are perfect for each other."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair and looked at his friend. "And if she doesn't love me back? Is that worth everything I went through? Just to say that and get my heart crushed."

Scott looked at him sadly. " I know, man. But, if you love her, you've got to tell her." Stiles let his head fall back and he let out a moan that echoed across the property.

Scott smiled and looked around. He was getting a bad feeling " Isn't weird that Derek's not here? He's almost always around."

" Maybe we should go in and check on her." Stiles said worried.

They started to turn towards the house when a dark figure crashed through the door. Derek flew threw the air and landed three feet in front of them. Layla walked through the doorway looking pissed. Her eyes a deep purple that contrasted her dark ebony skin.

Stiles and Scott ran to her side. " Holy crap what happened?" Stiles asked

"D….Derek" She managed to sputter. " Go. Run." Stiles shook his head. "No way. I didn't spend a year in Tae Kwon Doe just to turn and run."

As Derek slowly started to get up he popped his neck. Layla could tell he was about to shift when he stopped. He was staring at her deep purple eyes. A flicker familiarity crossed his face. He had seen those eyes before.

" Stiles!" Layla said pleading. " I'm not leaving you here." Stiles said. He wouldn't budge. Scott was right next to him ready to shift. Layla stood there looking at Derek as he stared at her.

Derek finally came to his senses. " I don't want to fight."

Stiles did a double take. " What?" Derek shot him an evil glare. "I said I don't want to fight. If we fight that's just giving whoever is attacking everybody what they want. So, I want an allegiance."

Layla still wasn't convinced. "Why?" She asked.

" Because I have just at risk here as you do." He said knowingly. He looked at her waiting for her response.

Layla wasn't stupid. But, it seemed like a good idea. She looked at Scott and Stiles. Scott seemed to agree but Stiles was lenient. " Okay. Deal."

Huge thanks to Inspiration25 for help on this chapter. Go read her amazing stories!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Layla's POV:

" Why would you do that? You throw the guy 20 feet away from you and now you're all friendly? How do you know if you can trust him?" Stiles exclaimed as they were walking back to the car. Scott was walking back with us.

" I don't. But, I haven't been trained like he has and if he was the one attacking everyone he wouldn't make an allegiance. " I said trying to reassure him.

" We can't trust him. What if he tries to attack you again?" Stiles asked.

" Maybe she's right, dude." Scott said from beside him. " I mean if he really was the one attacking everyone wouldn't he at least try to attack her?" Stiles stopped walking as we arrived at the Jeep.

I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed. " All right, fine. I'm in." Scott slapped him on the back and got in the car. I hugged Stiles. " Thank you." I said in his ear.

I stepped back to see him smiling. Suddenly I had a thought. Stiles could tell. " What's wrong?"

" I was just thinking of something Derek told me when I was in the house." I said remembering our conversation before I threw him out the door.

Stiles smirked. " Before you threw him out the door. Which was awesome, by the way." He said in a falsetto voice.

I laughed. " Yeah."

" What was-" Stiles began to say but Scott interrupted.

" Guys, I have to get back my mom's going to be home soon and she'll go ballistic if I'm not there." Scott said.

" Its okay. We can talk about it later." I said to Stiles. We got in the car. The whole drive home I was thinking about what happened that night.

" So, you threw Derek threw the door!" Allison was giving the third degree on the way to school.

" Yeah. But, I told you what he said! That was totally uncalled for!" I said defending myself. Allison was laughing so hard. I laughed with her.

" Wow! Remind me to never get on your bad side." She said still laughing. " I wish I could have seen it."

I laughed. " You don't have to worry about that. I was wondering if you wanted to come over after work? I have a ton of homework that I really don't want to do but it's piling up." I said sadly.

" Sure. I need to get out of my house. My dad has been watching me like a hawk." Allison said as we turned into the parking lot.

" Yeah and after you can hide out at my house for a while." I said getting out of the car and swinging my book bag over my shoulder.

" Really? Thank you so much." Allison said as we reached the doors.

I started thinking about what happened last night. Something Derek said really bugged me. " You okay, Layla?" Allison asked. I looked at her she seemed worried.

" Yeah, I'm just tired." I said giving her reassuring smile. She still looked worried.

" Layla!" I turned around to see Stiles walking towards me with notebook in his hand. I smiled as soon as I saw him. I felt my hear jump. He reached me smiling. " Hey. You left your book at my house the other day. I didn't want you to face the wrath of Finstock without backup."

I smiled at him and took the notebook. " Thank you. But, go! You're going to be late for your class!"

He smiled. " I'm going now! I'll call you later." He kissed me on the cheek and took off to his class.

I turned to take my books out of my locker and I saw Allison smiling. " What?" I asked.

" I just think it's so sweet how when you're down Stiles makes you feel better." She said taking out her books.

" He does. He just always there for me. I think I love him." I said. I startled myself. I had never said that out loud.

Allison smiled widely and gasped. " Aww, you should tell him!"

I sighed and leaned against my locker. " Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

She smiled in disbelief. " Your kidding right? He is in love with you. The way he looks at you, its pretty obvious. Even after you told him that you were a werewolf, he still looks at you like you are the reason why he gets up in the morning."

I smiled at that thought. " I don't know." The school bell rang. I grabbed my bag and we left for Economics.

I was in the hallway in the school reading about the Lunar cycle when I saw a shadow cast above me. I looked up. " Hey, Jackson." I said as he sat down next to me. It was my free period and Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison were all in a class.

" Hey, Layla." He said smiling. I could tell that he wanted something. Jackson really wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

" Free period?" I asked turning to him.

" Yeah and I wanted to talk to you." He said.

" I thought Scott told you what happened last night?" I said.

" Oh he did. I wanted to talk to you about something else. About you being an alpha." Jackson said quietly.

As soon as he said that I knew what he was going to ask. Ever since Stiles told me what happened with him. " Jackson, I know what you're going to say but-"

" Let me finish. I want you to give me the bite. I know you think it's because I'm power hungry but I want to be able to protect myself." He said. I knew that wasn't all. He sounded desperate.

" Jackson. Listen to me. I know you want this to protect yourself but it does a lot more harm than good. I have to work to make sure I don't hurt someone I love. It's easier for me because I was born this way but its still a challenge. Every single day." I said softly to him.

" You don't understand what it's like to be on top of the world and then become second in heartbeat. That's the one thing I had! Especially since my parents decided I wasn't worth their time!" He yelled.

I was shocked. " I don't understand? You're talking to a girl who lost everything. My old life. My parents. My friends back home. Your adoptive parents love you! A lot! My parents are dead!" I shouted at him. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. He looked sad and like he wanted to say something but I went on.

"You have people here who love you and care about you. You may not think so but you won't open your eyes and see. Danny, Lydia, Allison, and Scott. Hell even Stiles! So why would you want to give all that up?" Tears were streaming down my face at this point.

" Layla. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we're pretty much in the same boat." Jackson was completely serious and sincere.

"Be glad that you have them Jackson. You've had longer them than I have had mine." I said wiping my tears away. I stood up gathering my books. " I have to go, my next class is soon." I got up and left. I was still early for class so I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I then left for class.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

" I just need you to feed the dogs and then you're free to go." Deaton said smiling. Scott had detention so I told him I would go and help Deaton.

" Okay Dokey. No problem." I said. I grabbed the dog food and went into the back. The dogs were all excited and barking. They stopped as I started giving each of them food. I felt my phone vibrate.

It was Allison. " Hey, I'll be there in like five minutes."

" Okay. I'm almost done here anyway." I texted her back.

I saw another message. It was from Sam. " Hey, I need to talk to you. It's important. Call me ASAP." That made me nervous. He only said ASAP when it was something extremely important. I didn't want to call him here so I started packing up the dog food. I still haven't told him about Scott being a werewolf I thought it would be better to tell him when he got here.

I walked out front. Deaton was looking over some paper work. " Are you sure that's all you need?" I asked.

He gave me glance as he was reading. " No, I'll be fine. You go on home. I'll see you tomorrow."

" Okay. See you tomorrow." I said stepping outside. Allison still wasn't her so I called Sam.

" Hey. What's up? You sounded worried." I said as he answered.

" Yeah, that's because I was getting out some of your things to take with me later and I found this weird flash drive."

" A flash drive? I took all mine with me. It must have been dad's but I thought I took his too." I said pacing.

" You did. I found this one hidden in his computer. It was like in a slot on the side. It has the letters JIC wrote on the side." He said. I could tell he was writing because I could here the scratching of the pencil.

" JIC? Dad was into acronyms so he means just in case." I said.

" Just in case? Just in case of what. I tried to open it up on his laptop but its password encrypted. It needs a specific password." He said.

I sighed. Dad what were you doing. " Okay. Can you bring that and the other stuff with you when you come up?"

" Of course. I should be there Friday night." I could tell he was smiling from the tone of his voice.

" Okay great thanks. I have to go my ride's here." I said as Allison pulled into the driveway. I was about to walk towards her when he started talking.

" Okay. But, wait I saw something else on his computer." He said.

" What? What else?" I asked worried.

"It was a file. With your initials on it LES. I tried to open it but it's also password protected. I'll send it to your e-mail. Listen; don't worry too much about it, okay. It's probably old pictures of you." He said.

I was sure that wasn't it. He knew too. " Okay. Umm…I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked over to Allison's car.

" Is everything okay? You looked really nervous over there." She asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

" Yeah, everything's okay. It was Sam." I said putting on my seat belt.

" Oh. Cool. Is he still coming up?" She asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

" Yeah. He said he should be here Friday night." I said half-listening.

" Then, why do I feel like there is something else going on?" She said smiling thoughtfully.

I smiled. I knew I could trust her. " I left some of my parents stuff at his house and he's getting them ready to bring with him and he found a flash drive hidden in my father's laptop."

She looked as confused as I felt. " What? Why was he trying to hide it?"

" I have no idea. And he said its password protected. He's going to bring it with the other stuff. But, not only that he found a file with my initials on it, LES, also password protected. He's going to send it to me."

" That's strange. Don't worry I won't tell anyone until your ready and I'll help you anyway I can." She said smiling.

" Thank you, Allison. I really just want to talk to Stiles about this and see what he thinks." I said fiddling with my bracelet.

I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eyes. I hit her lightly on her shoulder. She hit me back. I smiled. We got to my house fairly quickly.

"Uncle Jim!" I shouted as we came in. We went into the kitchen. Aunt Mary was in there. He smiled.

" Hey, girls. Your uncle went out to run some errands. Do you girls want something to drink?" She said.

" We're okay. We're just going to go upstairs and study." I said smiling. I was just about to turn when she said something else.

" Okay. By the way do you know when your friend's coming up?" She asked.

" Yeah. I actually talked to him today. He said he should arrive sometime Friday night. Thank you for letting him come." I said.

She smiled. " Of course, sweetie. Sixteen is a big number."

We went upstairs to my room. " Your aunt is really nice." She said.

" Yeah. They're both great." I said sitting on my bed. She sat down in on the edge of my bed. We pulled out our homework and started working.

A half an hour later I became bored. I was moving around my room while Allison was working on her last subject. " Are you almost done?" I asked wistfully.

She laughed. " Yeah, almost just give me a minute."

I went up to my laptop and put on Queen on surround sound. I then went to my e-mail. Sadly, he didn't send it yet. He must be busy. I sighed. I wanted to see what was on the file. I groaned. So, while waiting for Allison to finish I started to doodle.

Allison finally finished. "Okay, I'm done. What are you drawing?"

I was tapping my foot to Another One Bites The Dust without paying attention to what I was doodling. I actually looked at my paper. It was the dark green eyes I've been dreaming.

" I've been having bad dreams. These eyes have been in them." I said sighing.

Allison got up and looked thoughtfully at the doodle. " How long have you been having these dreams?"

" I started having it a month ago when I heard about the attacks. But, then they came back. Every time it's the same. A wolf with dark green eyes tries to attack me." I shivered as I got Goosebumps.

Allison was worried. " It'll be okay. We'll figure out whose attacking these people."

I smiled. " Yeah, we will. Do you want to stay for dinner? You know to try to kill time before you have to get home."

" You mean prison. And yes please if it's not too much trouble." She said looking at my music collection.

" No trouble at all." I looked up my e-mail on my computer again. Nothing. Hurry up, Sam!

" You have a lot of music! I mean like a lot! " She said surprisingly.

" Yeah, most of them I've collected from over the years. I have gotten some from my parents though." I said as I shut down my computer.

" What do you want to do for your birthday? We could go shopping or have a party!" She said excitedly.

" I don't want you guys to make a big deal out of it. We can just do whatever." I said.

" Oh we are making a big deal out of it and we are going to do something amazing!" Allison said with an air of determination.

" Okay. Fine. We'll do something amazing." I said smiling.

She smiled. " Good." I hadn't hear from Stiles in a while so I got out my phone and texted him. " Where are you? I need to talk to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I woke up irritated. I was mad about a lot of things. Jackson was being stupid; Sam didn't send me the file, I had another bad dream last night, so I couldn't sleep and Stiles never called me when he said he would. I knew I was being stupid but I was tired and I was in a bad mood.

" Uh-oh. I know that face. What happened?" Allison asked as I got into her car.

" I'm just mad. Stiles never called me, Sam didn't send me a file and Jackson's an ass! So basically the whole male species. Have you heard from him or Scott?" I said irritated. I didn't tell her about the dream. I didn't want her to worry anymore than she already is.

" Scott called me last night he said him and Stiles had to do something important. Don't worry its Thursday so that means it's almost the weekend." Allison said trying to cheer me up. " What did Jackson do?"

I sighed. I retold everything that happened yesterday afternoon. " Scott told me he's been tried to get the bite. I thought he had stopped." Allison said sadly. " I'll talk to him"

" No, it's okay. I'm sure he won't say anything about it." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out and went to our lockers. I was putting my books away when I heard footsteps coming towards us.

Stiles was standing next to my locker. He licked his lips nervously. " You're mad aren't you?"

" Nope, I'm just peachy!" I said slamming my notebook into my bag.

" I'm sorry. I completely forgot to call. I'm an idiot." He said.

" Yes, you are an idiot!" I said a little too harshly. He didn't look mad but he looked more surprised at my outburst. " I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned more than anything.

" Yeah. I just don't feel good," I said.

He looked worried. " Do you want me to take you home? I can tell Harris that you're sick."

I smiled half-heartedly. I put my bag on my shoulder and closed the locker door. " I'll be okay. Let's go." He still looked worried but tried not to let it show. This is going to be some day.

Even though I forgave Stiles I was still feeling aggravated and irritated. I don't know why. It was time for PE. Great. But, it apparently we weren't swimming or running. Whatever we were doing we're doing it in the cafeteria. There were mats all over the floor. Jackson and Allison were in this class with me. I had successfully ignored him in History but I hoped we wouldn't be partnered up.

Finstock started speaking. " Okay, you little cockroaches. Today we'll be doing self-defense. Kindly get in a line so I can pick who will be beating the crap out of you."

I got into a line next to Allison. Finstock started walking by. " Okay, Crocker you're with Blake. Argent you're with Rogers. Sanders you're with Whitmore." I sighed. Jackson came towards me hesitantly. I think he could tell I was still pissed.

" All right. Now, Blake, Rogers, and Whitmore you all are going to stand behind your partners. Take your right arm and bring it across their neck in a loose chokehold." I resisted the urge to break his wrist as Jackson slowly put his arm around my neck.

" I'm sorry about yesterday." Jackson whispered as Finstock went around looking at everyone.

" Listen, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I said. I was uncomfortable at being in a chokehold.

" Well seeing how you're the one in the chokehold and not me…. I think you'll feel obligated to listen to me." He said smirking. That pissed me off. I could feel my eyes turn purple.

Just as Finstock was saying " Now, slowly trip the attacker over your foot." I flipped him on his back. Everyone turned to see the loud smack that Jackson's back made with the mat.

" Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! Use that anger! Channel it! Have you done this before, Kayla?" Finstock said approaching us. I breathed in and out trying to get control. I felt them change back.

I looked up. " Once or twice." Jackson glared at me while slowly getting up. I could tell by the way he was getting up he didn't break anything. He would just be badly bruised. But, more than anything he looked embarrassed. Allison was looking at me anxiously. I could tell she saw my eyes. Nobody else seemed to notice though. I let out a sigh of relief. What was going on?

Finally, school was over. Jackson was avoiding me and Allison went to get something before going to her car. I was putting up my books in my locker when Stiles came up.

He looked irritated. " What happened to Jackson?" He asked.

" Why did Allison say something?" I said annoyed. She said she wouldn't say anything.

" She didn't say anything. The whole school is talking about what happened in PE. What were you thinking?" He asked.

" It's not my fault Jackson was being an ass as usual." I said shoving the last of my books in their with a little too much force. I was getting mad.

" You can't do that. What if someone saw you?" He said worried and annoyed. " I'm worried about you."

"It was stupid! I get it okay! Can't you just get off my back! Obviously you didn't care enough to call me after I texted you so why now?" I slammed my locker door shut and walked away leaving Stiles looking shocked and distressed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I was leaving the vet's office earlier than usual. Deaton told me he had alternated Scott's schedule and mine so we wouldn't be there at the same time anymore. I told Allison to not pick me up. I wanted to walk. I was still angry but, more at myself than at Stiles. I was walking on the side of the road when my phone rang. Derek. Scott gave me his number.

" What?" I said sharply into the phone.

" It's already affecting you. You need to come see something." Derek said urgently. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for him but I didn't want to come home.

" What's affecting me? Where are you?" I asked.

" I'll tell you when you get here. I'm in the woods behind the gas station a few streets over the vet's office. And hurry" He said hanging up. I ran as fast as I could to get there. I was there in 15 minutes. Running helped me release some of my anger.

I saw Derek in his black jacket looking at something behind the gas station. I quietly started walking up behind him when I heard someone walk up behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively took the hand and bent it to the point of breaking it.

I turned as Scott grunted in pain and fell to his knees. I let go quickly as I saw it was him. " Scott! I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you."

He got up massaging his hand. " That's okay. That's okay. Let's just consider this a really…really strong handshake."

" I'm so sorry." I said.

" Seriously I'll be okay." Scott said smiling standing up. I smiled sadly. We walked over to Derek. The police were there. Including the sheriff. They were all surrounding a body bag. There was a lot of blood near it.

" What happened?" I asked as we stood beside him. 

" Cashier was attacked. They just found his body. But, he's been dead at least since yesterday. The body was found in dumpster behind the station. He was mauled to death." Derek said his eyes focused on the body.

" So, is there a connection between this attacks and the other ones?" I asked averting my eyes. My stomach wasn't up to looking at dead bodies.

" Not from what I can tell." Derek said. We walked farther away from the gas station.

" But, it's the same person?" Scott asked walking beside me.

" Seems to be. Both bodies were cut deep by claws." Derek said facing us.

" If it's the same werewolf and there's no connection that means it must be killing these people out of anger. No reason, no nothing." I said talking more to myself than to them.

" Do you know if he's an alpha?" Scott asked Derek.

" I don't think so. If it was an alpha the bodies would be mauled." Derek answered.

" When you called me you said it's already affecting me. What did you mean by that?" I asked him.

" Tonight there's a Storm Moon. All born werewolves will have their bloodlust at their peak. They will be full of rage. It seems to already started to affect you. It's a dangerous time. You need to find something to keep you calm." Derek said. I resisted the urge to reply with a snarky comment. "That also means that if the one who's attacking everyone was born a werewolf he will most likely be out tonight."

" And if he's not? The police are sure to be out tonight he wouldn't be stupid enough to be out here. Not after yesterday." Scott replied.

" If he was bitten he will be careful and stay in tonight. He wouldn't want to attract any more attention. But, if he was born a werewolf, seeing as he can't control himself, he'll be out tonight." Derek said. " I'll be walk around tonight and if I see anything I'll call you guys." He said as walked off.

" He's such of a ray of sunshine." I said sarcastically to Scott.

He laughed. " Yeah he is." We started making our way out of the woods.

" I think there's something he's not telling us." I said.

Scott looked confused. " What do you mean?"

" When he started to shift he stopped when he saw my eyes. Like he was remembering something. " I said thinking back to that night. "When I saw him the first time he looked familiar but I don't remember him before moving to Beacon Hills."

Scott seemed to think this over. " Maybe you saw him when visiting your aunt and uncle." I didn't think so but I didn't know what else it could be. I pushed that out of my head.

We were walking for 20 minutes when I broke the silence. " So, umm…did you talk to Stiles?" I asked nonchalantly. We stopped walking.

" Yeah, I did. He said he had to go check on something at home." Scott replied, " He's really worried about you."

I sighed, " God, I'm such an idiot. I got angry at him for trying to help me." I said sitting down on a log. Scott sat down beside me. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" It's okay. It was the Storm Moon. Stiles will understand." Scott said gently. I smiled sadly. I hoped so. Scott seemed to sense my grief. " He will forgive you. You mean a lot to him."

I looked up at him. That surprised me. I know how Allison said that he loved me but I thought she was just trying to cheer me up. "Really?"

" Yeah! He hasn't really liked someone since Lydia." He said. I felt a kick in my stomach. Lydia. I don't why I was jealous she had Jackson. She hasn't shown any interest in Stiles. Right? He could tell I didn't really feel any better. " She wasn't into him and he liked her for years. He didn't really like another girl until you. So don't worry he's not mad. More than anything he doesn't want you to be mad at him."

We got up and started walking. We soon parted ways. Scott was going to Allison's and I going to apologize to Stiles.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I walked to Stiles' house. I got there soon. Stiles' jeep was in the driveway and the sheriff's car wasn't there. I let out a breath. This might be easier if his dad wasn't downstairs. I walked to the door and knocked. I heard Stiles run downstairs. Tripping on his way to the door. He opened the door.

" Hey." I said nervously.

" Hi." Stiles said. He didn't look mad. He looked surprised to see me. He opened the door wider so I could get in. I stepped in. We walked into his family room. We sat down on the couch.

" Nice shirt." Stiles said casually. I felt myself smile at him.

" Thanks." I took a deep breathe before continuing. "Stiles I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk today. It was just everything that's been going on and I took it out on you when you were just trying to help and I'm sorry." I said.

Stiles licked his lips and tapped his leg. I sighed. Stiles wasn't saying anything and he never stops talking. This was a bad sign.

" I'm really sorry." I said as I stood up to leave. Stiles gently took my hand and pulled me back down on the couch. " Don't leave." He said. " Go on. I'm listening."

So, I told him about the file and flash drive that Sam found. I told him about Jackson asking for the bite. I told him about the Storm Moon and how it affected werewolves. I told him about Jackson. I told him about the other attack at the gas station. I told him about the nightmares. I told him everything.

Stiles sat there listening patiently. " Between all that and finding out my parents were murdered and this werewolf I lost it and took it out on you, when you were trying to help and I'm sorry." I said finishing.

Stiles held my hand. " It's not your fault. Besides I don't mind it when beautiful girls get mad at me." I smiled at him. Happy that he wasn't mad and that I was lucky to have someone like him.

He turned so he was completely facing me. He smirked, "But a kiss would help the wounds to heal." I smiled and leaned in and I felt his warm lips on mine. I felt the electricity between us. He smiled as kissed me deeply. Just then my phone rang. He pulled away and groaned.

" If that's Scott tell him I'm going to kill him." Stiles said annoyed. I gave him a quick kiss before I answered it. It was just a text from Sam.

It said. " I'm sorry. I forgot to send it to you last night. I sent it to your e-mail. But, it's protected. I tried to open it but it needs a certain phrase to open it. See you tomorrow. "

I looked up. Stiles was looking at me happily. I smiled back. " What?"

He shook his head. " Nothing. What's the matter?"

" Nothing. Sam just sent the file. Can I use your computer?" I asked. I didn't want to do this at home where my aunt or uncle might get suspicious.

" Yeah, sure." We walked upstairs to his room. He pulled up his computer screen, while I sat on his bed. He finally pulled it up and got up so I could sit down. I logged in and looked at the e-mail. It just had the document attached.

I downloaded it. Stiles pulled up a chair next to me. " Do you have an clue to what the phrase might be?" He asked.

" Usually my dad will use something that I could figure out but I don't know what this phrase could be. It's always right in front of my face but I just don't know." I said sighing.

Stiles licked his lips. " Well what's the file name?" He asked.

" It's LES. Which I think stands for my initials which is why Sam thinks it's about me." I said. Please don't ask. Please don't ask. I pleaded quietly.

" What's your middle name?" Stiles asked curiously. Of course he was going to ask, it was Stiles.

" It's not important." I said staring at the computer screen. I tried not to look at his hazel eyes. I could feel his eyes on the back of head.

" It could be! It might help us with the phrase. Like you said it's always been right in front of you. It can't be as embarrassing as my name." He said cringing at the thought of it.

I laughed thinking of when he had told me his name. " No not exactly." I made the mistake of looking at him. I sighed. " Okay. It's Eleanor."

I expected him to laugh or snicker. But, he didn't he just smiled. " That's not nearly as bad as mine. I like it. What were you named after?" He asked curiously.

I thought about it. It was like a light bulb went off in my head. I smiled " You're a genius, Stiles!" Stiles smiled looking pleased with himself. " Thanks, but why."

" I was named after the Beatles song "Eleanor Rigby" they were listening to it the day I was born." I said quickly. I typed in " Look at all the lonely people." It opened.

I read through it quickly. I stopped and I read it again. Stiles was right next to me looking at me as I read it. I stood up in a daze processing what I just read. Stiles looked worried.

" What's the matter?" Stiles asked standing up next to me.

" When I was 6 years old I was sick, really sick. I had a hole in my heart. I would have to go to the hospital every 2 weeks. Every time we went he get me a new CD. Usually old rock and roll music to make me feel better. Soon, it healed by itself. The doctor's told us that on rare occasions it did do that. My father thought that since that had happened my body wouldn't be able to take the transformation but it did. Which is why he thought I was only half because I didn't shift till I was older." I explained.

Stiles was sitting at the desk listening patiently. " There's something else isn't there?"

" I'm not a half werewolf. Apparently I'm just a regular werewolf and they didn't tell me!" I half yelled. " My parents apparently thought that it was better for me not to know. How in the world is that better?"

I was mad. I felt like I was going to burst. " Not only did he lie to me about that but it says that he gave someone the bite! And he didn't tell me!" I was fuming. I was so mad. Madder than when I flipped Jackson. I felt my eyes turn purple. I felt like I was about to shift.

Stiles could tell I was mad. He looked surprised and alarmed. He stood up in front of me. " Layla, it's going to be okay. I promise. We'll figure this out. Just calm down." I looked into Stiles' hazel eyes and felt my anger slowly dissipate. I then felt sad and frustrated and I started to cry. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair. I hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let him go.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Stiles asked for the tenth time. I was in his jeep outside of my house. He looked worried

Stiles had been condoling me for almost two hours and it was already after nine. Luckily I remembered to call m y aunt and tell her I was going to be late " Yeah, I'll be all right." I said. " It's just been a really long week. I just keep thinking to myself, why. Why wouldn't they tell me? Why keep it a secret? What else have they been keeping from me?" I sighed.

Stiles took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. " It's going to be okay, Layla.". I smiled softly at him.

" I know." I kissed him softly and I pulled back to see him smiling from ear to ear. " I have to go or else my aunt is going to go ballistic. I'll call you later." I said as climbed out of the Jeep.

Third Person's/ Layla's POV:

Stiles was still in his Jeep outside. He knew that Layla said she was okay but he wanted to make sure she really was. It has been over an hour and he was getting cold. He kept squirming in his seat. He decided to go check on her.

I threw on my oversize Queen t-shirt. I went to go open my window when I saw Stiles get out of his car. He tried to climb the tree. He tried climbing a branch but he kept falling. He tried jumping up to hold on to the branch but he kept slipping. He got frustrated and kicked the tree but he hurt his foot and started jumping on leg. I giggled as I watched him.

" You know there's always the front door." I shouted to him.

He looked up surprised to see her. " Yeah, but this is just so much easier." He said sarcastically. I laughed and quietly went downstairs to open the door. They quietly walked back up to her room. When they were finally in there she closed the door.

" What were you doing out there? It's freezing outside." I said to him.

" It's a hobby of mine. Standing outside people's doors in the cold" He rolled his eyes and plopped down on her bed.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and sat down next to him. " I'm seriously fine, Stiles. The storm moon isn't affecting me as much anymore."

" Much? So if I don't text you back later you're not going to bite my head off in the morning?" Stiles asked.

" Mostly likely not." I realized it was pointless to argue with him. I just laid my head down on his chest and listened to him talk about random things.

" So I've basically talked your ears off and you never said a single word. Say something?" He said after a few minutes, and I felt his laugh rumble in his chest.

I smiled at him. " I just like listening to you talk and yes I heard every word you said."

He laughed. " Good. I wasn't sure if you nodded off or not. People tend to do so when I'm talking sometimes and I have no idea why."

I chuckled. " I can't imagine why." I looked up at him, both shocked and surprised to see him sound asleep, his hands behind his head and mouth hanging wide open, snoring.

I laughed silently to myself as I settled back comfortably against his chest falling asleep just as fast.

I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through my window. No nightmares last night so I didn't wake up in the middle of the night. Stiles wasn't there though. I rubbed my eyes. I looked to at my phone. It was a text from him.

" Sorry, I had to leave before your aunt woke up. I'll see you at school. Stiles."

I smiled to myself, as I got ready for school. A half an hour later I walked downstairs in a good mood. My aunt was pouring us some juice and my cousins were fighting who got the price in the cereal box.

" Good morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked smiling as she set down a cup in front of me.

I smiled back at her. " I feel great." I drank all my juice before grabbing my backpack.

" Don't you want something to eat?" She asked concerned.

" No, I'll be fine. I'll eat later." I was about to walk out of the kitchen when she called me again.

" Okay, when is your friend coming? Today?" She asked as she took the cereal box away from the kids.

" Not, till later tonight. He'll have to leave after school. See you later!" I said walking out the door. I was actually in a good mood. I couldn't wait to see Sam and my birthday was tomorrow. Allison just pulled up when I walked outside.

" You seem in a better mood than yesterday." She said smirking at me as I got in the car. "I'm guessing you and Stiles made up."

" Yes, but that's not the only reason why I'm excited." I said rolling my eyes at her, even though that was mostly the reason why I was happy.

" Sure. What else are you excited about?" She asked as we drove down the street.

" Sam's coming, tonight." I said smiling.

" That's right. I can't wait to meet him." She said. " Oh and today after school Lydia and I are taking you shopping."

" What?" I asked. Shopping with Lydia means eight hours in a shoe store.

" Yep. As an early birthday present." She saw the expression on my face and laughed " It won't be that bad."

" Sure it won't." I said sarcastically. But, I was still in a great mood. We pulled up to the school a few minutes later. As I got out of the car Lydia was walking towards us.

" Hi, Layla, Allison. I was thinking of at the mall maybe getting my nails done. I know I just had them done last week but I think I'm growing tired of blue. Maybe pink?" She asked us twirling her hair.

" Maybe? I like both." Allison said as we started walking towards the school. As Allison and Lydia were talking about shoes I saw something coming at us at the corner of my eye. I caught the lacrosse ball before it hit Allison in the head.

" Hey!" I said to the two jocks in the parking lot. " I think you lost one of your balls." I threw it back to one of them and it hit him in the face.

Lydia and Allison were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. They were still laughing as we walked to our lockers.

I was putting my books in my locker as Scott came and hugged Allison behind while she was still laughing. Stiles walked up next to him and winked at me. I smiled back. Lydia rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut.

" What are you laughing at?" Scott asked Allison smiling.

" Layla was just being unintentionally funny, that's all." She said smiling back at him. Scott looked at me curiously.

" It was nothing. Just a slip of the tongue." I said. Allison and Lydia started giggling again.

Stiles glanced at Scott. " They're laughing at your funny looking face." He said smirking. We all laughed at that except for Scott who scowled at him.

I closed my locker door as the bell rang. " See you in English." Lydia said prancing off.

" Oh and don't plan anything for tomorrow. We have a surprise for you." Allison said smiling cunningly. She and Scott left before I could ask them anything else.

" What's she talking about?" I asked Stiles who was leaning against the lockers as closed my bag.

" She's talking about the surprise we have planned for you. I'm not supposed to say anything- oh my freaking god I just said something…" He said frantically.

I laughed. " It's okay. I'll just tell her that I made you tell me."

He shrugged. " There goes my manhood. A woman made me do something…" He smirked afterwards and winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. " Yeah because that would be the most horrible thing to happen to you."

" Hey. I'm a man. I have a reputation to maintain." He stood up straighter, making himself taller.

I giggled at him. " I'm sure you do. And your reputation would be completely tarnished if someone realized your girlfriend made you tell her something." I said sarcastically.

He scoffed. " Girl, please…" He kissed me on the lips and made me forget what we were even talking about.

After a few minutes I reluctantly pulled away. I smiled at him. " Come on we have chemistry and I don't want to spend my Friday in detention." I said reaching for my book bag.

" I don't know. It wouldn't suck so bad if you were there with me." Stiles said smiling. I smiled at him and kissed him once more before we left for Chemistry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

" What should we look for first? Shoes? A dress?" Lydia asked us excitedly as I got in the backseat of Allison's car. We were on our way to the mall.

Before I left school Stiles made me promise him that I wouldn't worry about the beta or the rogue werewolf until after my birthday. I knew though that he would work on it because that's just who he is.

Just then Sam texted me. " Won't be able to come till late tonight."

I texted him back. " That's okay. I'm going to the mall with Allison and Lydia anyways so call me when you leave."

" About this surprise-" I began to ask Allison. She cut me off.

" No, we can't tell you what it is. Yes, Sam knows. Yes, you will like it." She said smiling. I sat back in my seat defeated.

" So Sam…" Lydia said smiling slyly. " Is he jock? Is he a musician?"

I could totally tell where this was going. " Not at all. I mean he might play basketball but he's not on any team. And he's a complete nerd. He could spend a whole weekend playing wii." I said.

" Uh huh. So, I think we should look for dresses first. I saw this dress that will look amazing on you." Lydia said becoming disinterested. This was going to be a really long day.

Three hours later I had 3 huge bags filled with jewelry, clothing and shoes. We had finally sat down in a coffee shop. I was exhausted. Allison was too. Lydia looked liked she could keep going.

" Thank you guys so much. I don't know how to thank you." I said smiling. I liked shopping as much as the next person but Lydia wanted to look at everything!

" No problem. I also found a dress that I look absolutely gorgeous in so it's a win-win." She said smiling. Allison just chuckled. We sat there and drank coffee and hot chocolate for me for a while. Allison and I finally got Lydia to agree to leave. I told them I would meet them at the exit. I had to go to the bookstore. 

As I was on my way to the store my phone vibrated. I checked it was a message from Sam. " Look behind you."

I looked up behind me and I saw him standing there smiling at me. He looked the same as when I left. Dirty blonde hair, tall and smiling as he always was.

I smiled at him. I ran and hugged him. I let go of him. " I can't believe you're here. I thought you said that you weren't coming until tonight."

" Well, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" He said smirking. We started walking back towards the exit. Allison and Lydia both started looking at him with their mouths wide open.

As I walked up to them they seemed to pull themselves together. " Guys, this is Sam, " I said smiling.

" It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Allison." Allison said smiling.

" Likewise. She couldn't stop talking about me could she?" He said teasingly. I hit him on his arm.

" I'm Lydia. Layla didn't tell us you were so handsome." She said flirtingly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

" Yeah, well his ego is big enough." I said smirking at him. Allison laughed. We started walking to the car.

" We'll I'm going to drop Lydia off at home. See you later. Don't forget about tomorrow." Allison said smiling as we got to her car.

" Bye, Layla. Bye, Sam." Lydia said smiling wide at Sam.

" See you guys and thanks for the stuff." I said. We walked to Sam's old Buick. I threw all my bags into the back.

" So you didn't tell me there were hot girls here." He said smiling getting in. I rolled my eyes and got in the passenger seat.

" Yeah, hot girls with boyfriends who will kick your ass." I said dead serious. I texted my aunt that I was coming home with Sam. She sounded ecstatic.

" So about the thing tomorrow-" I said.

" No, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait." He said. I groaned and turned up the radio.

" So when do I get to meet this Miles guy." He said casually.

I sighed. " It's Stiles and probably tomorrow." I said.

We finally got home. When we went inside my aunt went crazy. Being overly hospitable. And my cousins love him. An hour later we finally got to hide in my room.

" Sorry about that. They are just very excited." I said sitting on my bed. He sat at my feet.

" No worries. They certainly are happy to have you hear. Oh and you never told me if you got that file open." He said.

I sighed. " It's a long story."

" Yeah, well your aunt said half an hour to dinner so I we have time." He said shrugging out of his shoes. I took a deep breath and told him everything that has happened.

" Wow, that's a lot. Why didn't you tell me this?" He said tensely.

" Because this isn't just something I could tell you over the phone. I thought it was better to tell you in person. So, that's why I need you to work on the flash drive. I need to find out who the other beta is." I said. I stopped talking because I heard my aunt coming up.

She poked her head." Hey guys, dinner's ready. Downstairs in five minutes." She said leaving my room.

Sam started talking fast." Okay, I'll work on this but I agree with that Kyle guy-"

I glared at him. " It's Stiles!" I said for the tenth time.

" Fine, I agree with him. You shouldn't be working on this during your birthday." He said as we stood up. " And Layla, I missed you." He said smiling.

I smiled at him. " I missed you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I woke up in my warm bed. I checked my clock it was almost ten. After, calling Stiles last night Sam and I stayed up till almost two in the morning talking. I checked my phone. I smiled. There was a text from Stiles.

" Happy Birthday! Can I come over? I want to give you your gift."

" Yeah, come on over." I texted him back. I walked downstairs I heard people in the kitchen. "Shh, she's coming." I heard Jamie say. I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was down there and in front of them was a huge cupcake with a candle on it. Everyone was dressed except for Sam. " Happy Birthday!" They all shouted.

Jamie steered me towards the table. " Make a wish!" I closed my eyes and blew out the candle. My aunt and uncle gave me hugs.

" I'm sorry, dear but we have some errands to run. We'll be back for lunch. And don't worry about tonight Allison already told us about the surprise." She said as they left with the kids.

I sat down at the table. " Does everyone know about the surprise except me?"

" Duh, that's what a surprise it." He said getting milk from the fridge. I rolled my eyes and ate my cupcake.

" I'm going to go take a quick shower." I said putting my dishes away and walking upstairs.

Third Person's POV:

Sam sat down and drank his milk but it spilled on his shirt. He groaned and took it off. Just then the doorbell rang.

Stiles' jaw dropped open in surprise and in shock as Sam opened the door. This was the nerdy guy Layla told him about?

" Hey, you must be Stiles." He said. Just then Layla came to the door. Her face lit up when she saw Stiles.

" Hey." She said as she opened the door wider for him to come in. They all went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Sam said, " Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower." He kissed Layla on her cheek close to her mouth and Stiles stiffened. " Nice meeting you, Stiles." He said as he walked away smirking.

" Nice to meet you too!" He said, but as Sam walked away, he mumbled. " Asshole…"

" Hey!" Layla said hitting him lightly on his arm.

" What" He is…" Stiles rolled his eyes.

" He can be kind of arrogant sometimes." She said as they walked into the living room.

" And not to mention an asshole…" Stiles grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. " He doesn't mean any harm. There's no need to be jealous."

" I'm not. Who said I was jealous?" Stiles snorted. " I thought you said he was nerdy though…"

" He is he just doesn't look like it." She replied.

" I'll say … hence the whole bulked body and all…" Stiles shrugged, looking down at his own scrawny arms and legs.

" Yeah, but like you said he's still and asshole." Layla said trying to cheer him up. Stiles half smiled at her, concealing his true thoughts from her.

" So about the surprise can I know yet or are you still being threatened?" She said changing the subject.

" My lips are sealed, and I still feel threatened." He almost smirked at her but he bit his lip to keep him from doing so.

She groaned. " This is going to drive me crazy all day."

Stiles grinned. " Good. That means you'll be even more surprised when you get your gift."

" Speaking of gifts…. you said you wanted to give me mine." Layla said smiling at him.

" Me? Have a gift? I have no idea what you're talking about," He chuckled under his breath.

Layla decided to play along." I guess I don't have a kiss for you either." She said smiling innocently.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed in shock. " I uh…um…I had a…" He stuttered.

Layla giggled. " I'm just kidding with you. I really don't need anything."

" Oh…can I just give you a little kiss on the cheek? Just a small one?" Stiles whispered.

Layla smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him softly for a minute and pulled away to see Stiles smiling.

" Wow. Uh…" he blushed. " Thanks!" Layla smiled and blushed at his blush.

Just then Sam came down his hair still wet from the shower. " Hey, I've got to go out for a little bit but I'll be back soon."

" I thought strawberry shampoo was for women?" Stiles asked Sam. Layla wanted to say something in his defense but she was laughing to hard.

Sam scoweled and clenched his jaw. " It was the only shampoo there…" Layla butted in before this got heated.

" Okay. Go ahead I'll be here." She said.

" Okay. I'll see you later and don't go in my bag your present is there." He smiled as he left.

As soon as he left Stiles reached into his bag and grabbed a small box. " Happy Birthday!" He said smiling.

" What's this?" Layla asked as he put it in her hands.

" Open and find out. I saw this and immediately thought of you." He said.

She opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace. It was round and in the middle it had a full moon pendant. She was speechless.

After a few minutes of her staring at it Stiles became anxious. " Well what do you think?"

" I think its beautiful and amazing. " She said smiling.

He smiled " Good. I wasn't sure if you were going to like it or not…"

" I don't I love it. Thank you, Stiles." She said kissing him and hugging him.

Stiles grinned as she pulled away. " I'm glad you like it!"

She smiled happily looking at the necklace. " I do. Help me put it on?"

" Of course. Anything for you." He said.

" This is amazing. Thank you!" She said again.

He grinned as he helped her with the necklace. " I didn't want anything silver, you know? With you being a werewolf and all…"

Layla laughed. " Thank you, Stiles. This is seriously one of the best gifts ever."

" You're welcome." He blushed, looking down at his feet. " So this Sam guy… how long has you known him?"

" Since I was nine. He's just a friend, Stiles." Layla said trying to reassure him. She wanted to tell him that she loves him and not Sam but she couldn't do it.

Stiles grunted a male like response. " Oh. Just a friend…" 

Layla rolled her eyes. " Stiles. He is just a friend. I do not like him like that. He doesn't like me like that."

" Are you sure he doesn't like you like that? That kiss seemed pretty intimate to me…" Stiles asked.

" That was just Sam being Sam." Layla told him. Stiles grunted again, mumbling under his breath.

Layla rolled her eyes and kissed him. " What was that for?" He asked, feeling a tingle on his cheek where she kissed him.

She smiled at him. " You're cute when you're jealous."

Stiles bit his lip. " I'm c-cute when I'm jealous? Who said I was jealous? Pfff…" He scoffed.

She smirked at him. " Of course you're not. Tell that to your heartbeat."

Stiles place a hand in his chest. " What? Oh yeah. You and your freaky ass hearing…"

She giggled. " Yeah, my freaky ass hearing say's that you're lying."

Stiles grinned. " I'm not lying. I'm seriously not jealous…"

Layla heard a spike in his heartbeat. " Lie."

" God, quit it! I hate it when you do that!" He didn't mean to sound upset but his voice gave it away.

Layla recoiled from him surprised. " Fine." She tried not to let him see her upset at his outburst.

He frowned. " Layla, I didn't mean it like that..."

" It's fine." She said trying to hide her distress.

" I might not be able to hear your heartbeat but I can tell when a girl is lying. Your eyes give it away…" He said.

She looked at him curiously. " What? No they don't…"

He leaned in closer and gazed into her eyes. " I beg to differ…"

She tried not to melt under his gaze. " I'm not lying. I'm fine." She said mimicking him.

He sighed. " If you say so. I thought I'd try using my Stilinski charm on you, but that clearly isn't working out…"

She giggled at him forgetting that she was mad. " Clearly. I don't swoon that easily."

" Clearly not." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help smiling. A few minutes later Sam pulled up. Stiles groaned when he heard his car.

" I'm going to get going but I'll see you tonight at the surprise. He's bringing you right?" He asked standing up and grabbing his bag.

Just than Sam came in. " Are you leaving?" He asked Stiles smiling slightly. I gave him a warning look.

" Yeah, I'll see you guys tonight." Stiles said.

" Yeah. I'll see you tonight." I said smiling at him. He grinned at me and gave me a long kiss on the lips. He smirked at Sam as he left.

Thank you to Inspiration25 for her help.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

" Okay, here they come." Her aunt said. They were all sitting in the dining room. They had lunch and Sam and her uncle were bringing out the cake and presents. Layla's cousins were so excited; they were jumping up and down. Her uncle came in carrying the cake, straight up chocolate with sixteen candles. After they sang and they cut the cake they all came in with presents.

First, Layla got a lot of homemade trinkets and pictures from my cousins. Next, it was Sam's turn. She opened the small bag he gave her. There was a sandstone in it. She remembered it from when they were ten years old, they found it and said it would bring them good luck because it was unusually multi-colored. Sam lost it though a few days later.

Layla smiled and gave him a hug. " Thank you. I love this." She said.

He was smiling wide when she let go. " Your welcome."

Then, came her aunt and uncle's present. It was the picture from last winter in a beautiful glass frame. It had Layla and her parents. She remembered this one, it was the middle of December and everyone was stressed about the holidays. So, as they came home from shopping she hit both of her parents with snowballs. She remembered being so happy. They came and hit her twice as hard. In the end they were freezing wet and laughing so hard. Sam took that picture when he saw them. This was one of her favorites.

Layla didn't notice she had tears in her eyes until she felt it on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. She hugged them both tightly. " Thank you." She told them. They were both happy that she liked their present.

Later that evening Allison and Lydia called to tell her what she should wear. " Don't wear the red dress! Wear the black one!" Allison told her over the phone.

" And wear the boots with it not your gym shoes. Maybe we should just come over…" Lydia said over Allison. Layla rolled her eyes.

" You know if you told me what the surprise was I could totally dress myself." She said to them.

" No way, that would ruin the surprise. Just wear the black dress and the boots with the bracelet." Allison said. " We'll see you in a few. Sam has the directions."

" Okay. See you later." She said hanging up the phone. She fell back on her bed. Sam knocked and came in.

" Come on! You're going to be late for your own surprise." He said pulling her off her bed.

" I'm going to get dressed now. Oh and Sam…" She said as he turned to leave. " Please be nice tonight."

" What do you mean?" He said smiling too innocently leaning against her door. She glared at him.

" You know exactly what I mean. Don't try to get a rise out of Stiles like earlier. Please? " She asked him pleadingly. Sam sighed dramatically.

" Fine. I promise to be nice." He said. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pushing him out. She hurried and got dressed being sure to wear the necklace Stiles gave her. A few minutes later they were out the door.

" Please, tell me I'm going to like this surprise. I don't want it to be like last year when you put that fake bloody rat underneath my pillow." Layla said scolding him.

Sam laughed thinking about that. " I almost forgot about that but no, it's not like that. I wish I had took picture of that, you were so mad." She had to chuckle at that. They soon pulled up to a huge house all the lights were off.

She looked at Sam curiously who just smiled back mischievously. They walked up to the door and Sam opened it. " Surprise!" everybody shouted. Everyone was there Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and other people from her school. She was shocked but happy.

After she thanked them all, someone turned up Deadmau5 on the stereo and people spread out.

" This is amazing. Allison! Thank you!" She said hugging her.

Allison hugged her back and smiled. " You're welcome but it was really Jackson's idea to have it at his house." Layla was shocked and touched that Jackson would do that for her. She scanned the house Stiles was talking to Scott and Lydia was flirting with Sam.

She walked around the huge house and soon found Jackson in the kitchen drinking. She smiled and walked over to him. He looked up surprised to see her.

" Oh…you came to make me a sandwich?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sat beside him. " No, but thank you for the party."

" Oh yeah, your welcome. I'm sorry for asking you for the bite. I didn't realize…" He said softly

She stopped him. " It's okay, Jackson. I understand and I'm sorry for flipping you in gym, I kind of lost it."

" That's okay. Besides it's not like you could've hurt me or anything…" He said smirking.

" Of course not." She said smiling and standing up.

" You look great, tonight, by the way." He said smiling softly at her.

She smiled back. " Thanks."

Sam had finally gotten away from Lydia and was dancing with Layla. He was smiling at how happy she was. She finally stopped dancing to go talk with Allison. Sam noticed how Stiles has been looking at her all night. He sauntered over to where he was standing.

" Dude, just man up and tell her." He said. Stiles jumped slightly in surprise.

" It's not that easy." Stiles said watching Layla talking happily to Allison.

Sam sighed. " I can imagine but if you keep her waiting someone else might…."

" Might what?" Stiles asked him.

" Might fall for her too." He said knowingly.

" You don't happen to like her…do you?" Stiles whispered.

" It's kind of hard not too but it's not me you should be worried about." He said looking at Jackson.

Stiles glanced at Jackson. " Jackson? Are you kidding me?"

" Hey, you never know and he seems like the type of guy that gets what he wants." Sam replied.

Stiles grit his teeth. " Yeah…he does."

Sam patted his shoulder sympathetically. " Tell her, dude. Layla doesn't see it but it's obvious to everyone else."

" I'm THAT obvious?"

" Kind of…but Layla doesn't see it because she doesn't see how amazing she is." Sam said.

Stiles chuckled. " She is pretty freaking amazing…"

" Yeah, if I was you I wouldn't wait that long to tell her." He replied.

" Let me guess. You waited too long?" He asked.

" Yeah, I did and now she likes someone else. She's my best friend. Don't hurt her." He said.

Stiles shook his head. " That's the last thing I ever want to do to her."

" Good. Keep it that way." He said looking at him warningly.

Layla's POV:

I had a good time at the party and we finally got home after the party. Everyone else was asleep." So did you crack it yet?" I asked him sitting at the edge of his bed. It was two in the morning and Sam was working on his laptop.

" No. I might have to work at it at home. From I can see it's basically just six-digit combination. I don't know what it is though. I've tried your birthday…" Sam said not taking his eyes off the laptop.

" It's not going to be that. He wouldn't do anniversaries or birthdays but it would be something important to him. What about the beta? Any ideas?" I said yawning.

" No, we'll figure it out though. Go to bed, Lay. I'll work on it." He said softly. I was too tired to argue so I just nodded and left for my room. I slipped on my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

I woke up at four in the morning. Another bad dream. I was really getting sick of these especially since I didn't understand them. I closed my eyes and lay down on my side twiddling with my necklace until I could finally get back to sleep.

" I can't believe you have to leave." I said sitting on the bed as Sam packed. It was noon and he had to get back.

" I know but I'll try to visit soon. Where did you get that?" He said stopping and looking at my necklace curiously.

" Oh, Stiles gave it to me yesterday." I said.

He nodded. " It's nice." He said smiling. He finished packing and we went out to his car after saying good-bye to the family.

" I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him He hugged me back tighter.

" Not as much as I'm going to miss you. I'll text you when I get home." He said letting go. " And be safe. Whatever is going on here it's dangerous. Take care of yourself." He said worrying.

I smiled at him." I will and get home safe." I said. He kissed me softly on the forehead and got in his car.

" Oh and Lay, I like Stiles." He said winking. I smiled and waved at him as he pulled out of the driveway. I sighed and went back in the house already missing my best friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

It was almost twelve in the morning. I yawned. I was sitting on my bed in my tank top and sweatpants. I had music playing in the background as I tried to figure out the password to my father's flash drive and finish homework. I Spent the whole day hanging around the house watching my little cousins as my aunt and uncle had to go out.

I heard music outside my window. I turned off mine and I walked quietly to it. I opened up my window and saw Stiles in his plaid shirt and pants, holding up a boom box over his head. He was playing " She is Love" by Parachute. It was loud enough for me to hear but not my aunt or uncle. I smiled at him and went downstairs. I opened the door to see him smiling.

As soon as we were upstairs I hugged him. I soon as I pulled away he leaned in and I felt his warm soft lips on mine as he kissed me deeply. He smiled as I felt him pull away. "Layla, I love you. A lot." He chuckled nervously. I was surprised and I couldn't speak. He loved me. Stiles loves me. He licked his lips " Just say you love me back." He said.

I smiled happily at him. " I do. I love you, Stiles." I said and I kissed him deeply as he held my face. He pulled away smiling dizzily. I laughed at his smile. We lay in my bed with my head on his chest talking until I couldn't stay awake. I remember drifting off to Stiles' voice as he stroked my hand with his thumb, smiling.

_I was in the woods again near Derek's house. But, this time something was different. I walked further into the woods when I heard someone call my name. I turned around. Stiles. He was walking towards me slowly. I began to walk towards him when I saw the werewolf with green eyes attacked him. I screamed as I tried to help him but something was holding me back. I tried to move but I felt stuck and the piercing screams of Stiles voice rang through my ears as the werewolf mauled him. _

I woke up breathing heavily as I realized I was in my bed, where I fell asleep next to Stiles. I sat up and I looked at my clock it was five in the morning.

Stiles woke up and looked over at me." What's wrong? You're shaking." Stiles asked worried.

I looked up at him" It's nothing. I'm fine." I said as I half smiled at him.

Stiles wrinkled his brow and frowned. " Oh…okay…"

I tried to stop shaking but I had the image itched in my brain. " Sorry, I woke you…"

He smiled. " That's okay." I smiled back at him and lay back down on his chest trying to stop shaking.

" Are you okay?" Stiles asked me concerned. We were at school and we were about to head to last period. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson had already gone to class.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked him.

" Other than the fact that you were freaking out last night, you've just been uneasy all day…" He said. It was true. The nightmare from last night was replaying in my head all day.

" I'm fine." I said.

"I can tell when you're lying. It's in your eyes…" He said. " I'm worried about you."

" I'll tell you after work." I told him. Stiles looked hesitant. I kissed him on his cheek. " I love you." I said to him smiling.

He grinned. " I'll never get tired of hearing that." The rest of the day went by quickly. Though the dream still haunted me all day. After work Stiles picked me up.

" Where are we going?" I asked after realizing we were going the wrong way home.

"To talk." He said smirking slightly. I smiled at him and looked out the window. He drove us to a park. It was empty. It was comforting and peaceful.

He smiled and lay down a blanket and we sat down. " Talk to me…" Stiles said. I looked into his hazel eyes and I spilled it. I told him about the dream.

He just chuckled. " Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

" I'm serious, Stiles. That dream was very realistic." I said remembering and getting goosebumps.

Stiles saw how worried I look. " It's okay, Layla. It didn't happen. It was just a dream." 

" Yeah, but what if something like that happens, Stiles. I can't lose you…" I said quietly.

Stiles took my hand. " Layla, you're not going to lose me. Nothing like that's going to happen. I promise."

I nodded and smiled slightly. I lay down and looked at the sky. Taking in this moment. Stiles lay next to me still holding my hand. After of few minutes of serenity, I spoke.

" Do you ever feel like you could just melt into a moment and just stay there, forever?" I asked him.

" Every time I'm with you." He said. I blushed and he grinned at that. He turned to me still smiling and kissed me, cradling my neck. He pulled back. " I love you."

I smiled at him. " I love you, too."

I spent the rest of the day with Stiles at the park. Finally, I decided to come back home. Stiles went back home too. I was blissfully happy the rest of the day.

" Hello." I said as I answered my phone. It was half past eleven. I was in my room with the door closed. I was supposed to be asleep but I was still working on the password.

" You need to get down here!" Derek said urgently. It sounded more important than last time.

" Why? What happened?" I said frantically standing up and getting my jean jacket on.

" I tell you when you get here. Just hurry up and get to my house!" He said hanging up. I wanted to scream at his vagueness. I thought about calling Stiles but then decided against it remembering my dream. I grabbed a flashlight and hurried and snuck out of my window since my aunt and uncle were still up.

As soon as I was out the house I ran to the woods. I ran as fast as I could to Derek's house. I saw him a few feet in front of it. He was in his Jacket and her was holding a piece of clothing.

" What is it?" I said out of breath.

" I found this in the woods. I think it was left by the werewolf." He said giving it to me. I looked at it. It was a black long sleeve t-shirt. It looked familiar. " It smells like you." He said looking at me.

I looked at it again. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing myself, trying to remember. I remember this shirt. It was mine. I remember wearing the night my parents were killed. I left it Sam's house though and he didn't bring it with him. I finally opened my eyes to Derek who was looking at me inquiringly.

" It's mine but I didn't bring this with me. I left it at my friend's house." I said. Derek seemed to think this over.

" Well, at least we know what it's here for." He said.

" Which is?" I said still not getting it.

He looked at me exasperated. " You. He's here for you."

" Okay, fantastic." I said sarcastically.

Derek started walking deeper into the woods and I followed him. " I think we can track him from here. I think he went this way. I texted Scott and told him to find us." I hoped Scott would come without Stiles. I still couldn't get my dream out of my head. I walked quietly beside Derek using my instincts and senses to track him. We were walking for a while. I kept noticing Derek looking at me.

I turned to him annoyed. " What?"

" Nothing." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't want to get into it now. I heard a noise I stopped. Derek stopped and looked at me. " What?"

" Listen, I hear something." I said quietly. I heard the footsteps of someone a few feet behind us. Derek was listening attentively too. I heard footsteps again. Derek heard it too. We turned around and ran quickly but quietly to find him. We stopped again. We couldn't tell where he went. I went to look for him at Derek's house and Derek went the other way.

I walked quietly near the house. I heard something behind me. I walked quietly up to the porch still hearing something behind me. Someone was right behind me. I turned around and saw the werewolf from my dreams with the same green hostile eyes.

He tried to lunge for me but I was too fast. I grabbed him and threw him into the tree in front of the house. I felt my eyes change as I began to shift when I heard someone yell my name. I looked over and lost concentration for a second and I felt a sharp pain as a cool sharp blade pierced my lower stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I sank to the ground as the pain became too much for me to bear. I tried not to scream as I slowly pulled the knife out. It was bleeding and it wasn't healing. Why wasn't it healing? I looked up at the place where the wolf was but he was gone. I tried to stand up but the pain was too intense for me.

" Layla! " I heard Scott's voice come closer. I looked up slowly and saw Scott. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. I saw Derek come back towards us. " What happened?"

" I scared him off but we need to get her out of here. Keep pressure on the wound." He said. I put all of my weight on Scott as he tried to get me to Derek's car. Scott finally got me in the backseat. I pressed slowly on the wound and tried not to scream out in pain. He slid in the passenger seat as Derek started driving.

" What the hell happened? You called me to come and I find Layla's been stabbed!" Scott said yelling. I tried to ignore the pain that was getting worse.

" It was the werewolf. She went one way to find it and I went the other. When I heard you call her name, I came back. The werewolf is after her." Derek said.

" Where are we taking her?" Scott asked. I could see him texting someone fast as he asked. He turned and looked at me worried.

" To your house." Derek said.

Scott turned back around quickly." No! You can't take her there. My mom is home." Scott said quickly. 

Derek hit the break. " Where are we going to take her then?" He asked impatiently.

" I don't know!" Scott yelled frustrated.

I suddenly had an idea. " Jackson's." I said. They both turned to me. " Go to Jackson's. Aren't his parents both away until Wednesday?"

" Yeah. Go there." Scott said to Derek. Derek turned the car around and headed for Jackson's place. He took his phone and out and started texting again. " I texted Stiles to meet us there."

I nodded and sighed. I concentrated on breathing to ignore the pain as I pressed down trying to stop the bleeding. It seemed like forever before we got there. Scott got out of the car first and helped me out. I brought the knife with me.

Derek knocked on the door. Jackson answered the door. He was shirtless and had bed head.

He looked frightened when he saw Derek and then he looked at Scott helping me and he looked shocked. " What the-" Derek pushed past him and went into the back.

Scott helped me in the house. He let go of me as I leaned against the door in the family room." What happened to her?" He asked Scott. Scott paced anxiously. " McCall!" He yelled at him.

" What? She's been stabbed! She needs help!" Scott said yelling at him. I could tell Scott was getting pissed. He was shaking.

" Scott." I said to him calmly, even though I wanted to scream.. " Don't get angry. Calm down. Think of Allison." Scott closed his eyes and breathed deeply and he returned back to normal. I slowly took off my jacket as Jackson went upstairs.

Derek came back with towels and a belt. He handed one to me. I grabbed it with my hand that was covered in blood and put slight pressure on the wound. He helped me wrap the belt around my waist to make a tourniquet. He slowly took the knife away from my hand. He looked at it carefully. I actually noticed that the blade had a tint of blue to it. Jackson came back with a shirt on.

" Shit." Derek said looking at the knife. Jackson and Scott came over to us.

" What is it?" Scott asked.

" This is a monkshood knife." Derek said looking it over. " When they melt the metal to make the knife they mix in the monkshood, which is why it has a blue tint on the blade."

Scott breathed a sigh of relieve. " If it's monkshood, that means we can just use the bullet again. Right?" He asked.

" No. With the knife it's more potent. One bullet isn't going to work. " Derek said.

Just then I heard someone knock loudly on the door. Jackson went and got the door. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly trying to block out the pain. Stiles came into the room. He looked at me. " …You got blood on the carpet." He said.

I laughed softly at him. " Yeah, I know." I smiled because I didn't want him to freak out over how much pain I was in. Stiles came over and hugged me making sure not to hit my wound. I sighed, feeling a little better now that Stiles was here. He pulled away.

" So, you said that one bullet isn't going to work. Why?" Scott asked Derek.

Derek turned to him. "The knife is infused with a stronger dose of monkshood than one bullet could cure her and it's poisoning her body faster. With the way she looks now she may have a few hours before it reaches her heart."

I felt myself get a little woozy. " Great." I said dryly as I sat down keeping pressure on my stomach.

" She's not going to die. Not on my watch." Stiles said determined. " What's going to help her?"

" We'll need at least three. A concentrated dose might cure her." Derek replied.

"Okay. Allison's father has those bullets. Call her and get her to get us some." Stiles said looking worried. He tossed his keys to Scott. " Here take my car."

" No, we'll take mine. It's faster." Jackson said tossing Stiles his keys back. He looked at me sympathetically before leaving with Scott. Derek went in the kitchen to wash off the knife.

" You could have gone with them." I said to Stiles who took of his jacket and sat down next to me.

" I'll never leave your side, Layla. Ever." Stiles said gently. He kissed the side of my head as he hugged me. I didn't want to let him go.

" I know." I said into his shoulder. I breathed deeply refusing to give in to the pain. He let go of me, holding my hand. A few minutes later, Derek came back into the room holding the knife and looking at it.

" We need to figure out why this person's after you. Do you have any idea why?" Derek said leaning against the doorway.

" I have no idea. All I know is that I've been dreaming about him for over a month. Same look. Same green eyes." I told him.

" Why would you be dreaming about him?" Derek asked. " Had you ever seen him before? Did he look familiar?"

" I don't know!" I yelled at him. I felt weak and I hated that he was bombarding me with questions.

" Hey, just give her a minute." Stiles said to Derek. Derek glared at him but didn't say anything. Stiles turned to me. " You said you've been dreaming about him for over a month, right?' I nodded. " Before the attacks?"

I thought back on it. It was before the first attack. I nodded again. Stiles thought about this. He seemed to be connecting the dots. " Do you think it could be the Beta?" I thought about that.

" What beta?" Derek asked.

" Layla and I found out that there was another Beta in her father's pack." Stiles said to him.

" That could be why you would be dreaming about him. It would be the connection between you too. Alpha to Beta. Why would he want to kill you though?" Derek asked me.

" I have no idea." I said. I couldn't think straight. The pain was increasing and I was getting exhausted. Derek looked at me.

" She doesn't have long. Her body can't even heal itself, it can only try to fight it. We need that bullet." Derek said urgently. " We need to get her in the kitchen and see if we can slow down the bleeding."

Stiles helped me up, while Derek went ahead of us. We went into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as Derek looked for another towel.

The pain was too much for me to take. I blacked out as I fell to the floor. " Layla!" Stiles shouted as he kneeled next to her.

Derek leaned kneeled down beside her. He felt her pulse. " She's still breathing but her pulse is weak."

" Layla, Stay with me! Please! Stay with me!" Stiles said distressed. Just then the door to the kitchen opened.

Allison, Scott and Jackson all came in. Derek stood up and grabbed the bullets from Scott and started unscrewing them. " Get me a lighter!" He yelled at Jackson. Jackson rummaged through the drawers until he found one. Allison started getting upset and Scott and Jackson took her into the other room.

Derek lit the powder on fire. Blue smoke hovered over it. He scooped it up in his hand. He kneeled beside her. Stiles was still next to her holding her hand. " Please, be okay."

Derek took the powder and pressed it in to the bloody wound. Layla opened her eyes and let out a growl as the pain shot through her, her body threatening to shift, her eyes turning purple. The wound healed. Derek stepped back but Stiles stayed next to her. "Layla." Stiles said taking her hand.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. They back to her regular brown eyes. She breathed deeply. Feeling no pain she stood up. " I'm okay." Stiles kissed her and hugged her close to him. Layla breathed in his scent and hugged him back just as tight.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I woke up next to Stiles, very sore and tired from yesterday but not in serious pain. I remembered he insisted to bring me home at two in the morning because he was worried and we fell asleep. I looked at my clock. It was almost noon. I was about to spring from my bed but I realized there was a teacher's meeting today. I listened for anybody in the house but it was empty. I wanted to lay back in Stiles' arms and just stay there, but I knew I couldn't.

I got out of bed. I noticed that my wolf bracelet was covered with blood. I took my bracelet off. I went into the bathroom and started washing off the blood off of the wolf charm. Looking at the blood wash away in the drain I thought of the wolf. He's my beta. He was my father's beta. I knew that if I didn't do something it would come after my family and my friends. I splashed water on my face, to wake me up. I knew exactly what I had to do.

I woke up Stiles and told him I had an idea. I wrote my aunt and uncle a note to tell them I left. He called everyone and we were going to meet them at Scott's house because his mother was at work.

" How do you feel?" Stiles asked.

We were in his Jeep almost to Scott's house. " A whole lot better, than yesterday." I said. " I can think better now too. There was too much pain and I couldn't think straight. But, I feel good."

We pulled into the driveway. We walked up to the door; Scott already opened it before we could knock. We walked into his family room. Allison, Jackson and Derek were already there.

Allison smiled and gave me a hug when she saw me. " How do you feel?"

" Much better." I said smiling back. Jackson smiled at me too. Stiles and I sat down.

" So, Scott told us that you had an idea to get the beta." Derek said straight forward.

" Yeah, so the beta wants me. I don't know why yet but he wants to kill me. So, I think tonight I should meet him, alone." I said. I could see Stiles getting worried.

" That's crazy. He's going to try and kill you again." Allison spoke up. Jackson was silent but he seemed concerned.

" And you're still weak. The knife was more concentrated. It was faster and more lethal than the bullet. It's going to take you at least a couple days to get you to full strengthen." Derek said.

" And the full moon is Friday." Stiles added.

" But, he's not going to come if Derek or Scott is there. He already knows Derek is an alpha so he's not going to try and come against him. And he's faster than Scott. If I go alone we have a better chance of ending this." I said. I didn't want my friends to get hurt, any of them.

" He wouldn't expect her to go out, if he knows she's still alive." Derek said thinking it over. " What would you use?"

" The knife." I replied. I knew that this was our best option. They knew it too but they were worried about me. " One of you guys can be near by so you can hear everything."

" Okay, if you think it's a good plan, then we should do it." Stiles nodded. " But, Scott and I should be close by."

I didn't want him to be anywhere near us but I knew he would argue. " Okay." I nodded. I turned to the rest of them.

Jackson nodded in agreement. Allison still looked unsure. " Okay." She finally said.

" Good." Derek said. " He'll probably be looking for you in the woods. So, you should go there tonight. Scott and Stiles can park a few miles away."

" You should take your car. If he thinks you're near by he won't come." I said. Derek nodded.

" Are you okay?" I asked Stiles. We were driving to my house and he was unusually quiet.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He said giving me an unconvincing smile.

" It's going to work Stiles." I said trying to reassure him.

He nodded and smiled at me. He held my hand as we drove to my house. I could tell he was worried but I knew I needed to do this.

" You're going to bed?" My aunt asked as I got up from the couch. It was ten o'clock and my aunt and uncle were watching TV. My cousins were asleep.

" Yeah, I guess that party this weekend took a lot out of me." I said chuckling.

" I suppose so. Do you feel okay?" My aunt asked worried.

" Yeah, just tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said as I moved towards the stairs. " Good night." I heard them say good night as I shut my door.

I lay down on my bed for half an hour. After they finally go to their room I get my boots on. I also grab my jacket before I climb out the window. I walked to the end of the dark street when Stiles pulled up. I got in. He was wearing jeans and my favorite Beatles shirt. He was unusually quiet as we drove.

We decided to meet up with Scott and Derek at the lacrosse field. It was close enough that Scott and Derek could hear. We got to the school relatively quickly. We parked next to Derek's Camero and Stiles and I got out.

We walked to the field. I saw Derek and Scott standing by the bleachers. We walked over to them. I could feel Stiles heart beat faster. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He seemed to calm down a little.

Scott smiled at me. " You okay?" I nodded, smiling.

Derek turned to me, while Stiles pulled Scott aside to talk to him. " This is important. If you know who he is, stay calm. He'll try to provoke you and make you angry. Don't fall for it." I nodded thankful for the advice. He handed me the knife. " And the knife won't take as long to kill him because he's only a beta." Derek seemed like he wanted to say more but Stiles and Scott came back. " Good luck."

" Thanks." I replied.

Scott smiled. " Good luck? Try not to become a snack." I chuckled a little at his weak humor.

" Thanks." I said smiling. Scott and Derek started talking about what to listen for when I turned to Stiles. Who tried to seem okay but I could tell was worried. I half smiled at him. " I'll see you in a bit."

I turned to leave. Stiles caught my hand and spun me back around. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. He finally pulled back after a few minutes. " There are a lot of things I'd let you do, but dying isn't one of them. Come back in one piece. Please."

I nodded. " I promise, I will." He kissed me once more before reluctantly letting me go. I turned around. I took a deep breath and started walking.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I walked through the dark woods. I stopped and stuck the knife into my boot. I was pretty familiar with them by now but I still found them creepy. I walked the only thing lighting my way was the moon, which was bright. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the text from Sam. " I cracked the password sent it to your e-mail." I sighed. A little late Sam. I put my phone away.

My hearing was still enhanced so I could hear all of the animals. I started singing, " Who's afraid of the big bad wolf". I heard the faded sound of Scott chuckling. I smiled to myself and kept whistling. I kept walking to the point where I didn't think Scott could hear me anymore.

I stopped singing and walking, hearing a noise. I continued to walk slowly as I listened closely. I heard a noise right behind me. I turned and I pinned against the tree. I couldn't breathe. The wolf growled as his claw scratched my neck. I felt a trickle of blood roll down. I finally kicked him off of me. He fell back.

" You're a coward. You can't even face me, to kill me." I yelled at him as I tried to control my breathing kneeling. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins. I heard him chuckle as he stood up shifting. I recognized the dirty blond hair, the green eyes and the handsome sinister face.

" Ethan." I said standing up. My father's star student who always creeped me out. Who admired my father. Who always talked to my father. Someone my father had always trusted. Ethan was the beta.

" You looked surprised." He said sarcastically. My first reaction was to drive my knife through him but instead I just stood up.

" It was you. This whole time." I said.

He shrugged. " You got me. You know you're a hard chick to find. I mean I looked everywhere. I even showed a picture of you to a guy in a gas station. He got freaked out, was about to call the cops. He won't be doing that anymore." He said.

Everything seemed to fit. The pieces were coming together." You killed my parents, didn't you?" I said glaring at him.

" You know a car crash wouldn't have killed him. I was going to corner him when he was at his weakest. Sadly, that pole stopped his heart before I could. It's not my fault your mother was in the car and her little neck couldn't handle the impact. " He said as through we were talking about the weather. I cringed at hearing of my parent's death.

" Why? Why would you kill them? He saved didn't he? He would never do this out of spite or for fun." I yelled at him.

" Isn't it obvious?" He said evidently. " To be alpha. Do you know what you could do with that power? People would bow down to you and they would do whatever you say."

" So, my father saved you and you killed him and my mother." I said. " My father thought you were smart. He thought you might be going places. Guess, he didn't think about how sick you were."

" So Naïve, just like your father. Was. That's why he's dead." He said smirking maliciously. That made me mad but I pushed out the feeling.

" You're hard to kill. I should get my money back on that knife. It's a shame you didn't die the first time. Then, I wouldn't have to go after your friends and your family and pretty much everyone that you've had contact with." He said sadistically. I was shaking so much from my anger. I tried not to let him see it but I was so mad.

" If you go near them. I will kill you. Not just kill you, but I will kill you painfully and slowly." I said.

" I highly doubt that." He said as he started to circle me. I decided to concentrate on making him mad. It was the best way to control my anger and kill him before he came after me.

" You came after me to be alpha? That's pathetic." I said to him. He looked annoyed. " You know, you always gave me the creeps. I was always wary of you. You know, now I realize why I never liked you."

" Really? And what's that?" Ethan said giving me a spine-chilling smile.

" I saw you for the creepy, sadistic, bastard that you really are." I said smiling pleasantly at him. He stopped smiling. " Now, that I think about it didn't my father tell me after your mother died that you're dad left you alone, no goodbye?" I said.

I could feel him getting angrier. " Shut up!"

" Yeah, that's what I thought. So you kill my parents because you're screwed up and have daddy issues." I said. I could tell Ethan was getting pissed. I saw his claws come out. " Maybe that's why he left? You ever think about that! Maybe he knew that you were going to be a psychotic, sadistic son of a bitch!" I yelled at him.

That's when he shifted and lunged for me. He was very quick but I was expecting this. I quickly ran away. I ran in and out of the trees, quickly knowing he was right behind me. I finally stopped and hid behind a large tree. I tried to catch my breath so he couldn't hear me. I could hear him looking for me.

Just as I was slowly reaching down in my boot for the knife I felt myself being thrown. I landed on hard dirt. I recovered quickly as he lunged for me. His teeth were about to rip out my neck when my knife connected with his chest. Suddenly, his body went limp. He was dead.

I still shaken up from the encounter moved away from him. I felt numb and sad but I felt safer. I walked away from the body. I went to find Stiles. I jogged until I could see them. Stiles was taping his foot on the bleachers looking worried but as soon as he saw me I saw a look of relief on his face. Scott smiled when he saw me. Derek's face was unreadable.

" Is he…?" Derek asked me. I nodded. Derek nodded at me. " I'll go see about him." He turned and walking away to his car.

I turned to Scott. Scott smiled a little and hugged me. " Glad you're okay. I'll go tell Jackson and Allison what happened. They've been really worried." He said and he jogged off leaving Stiles and I alone.

I looked at Stiles who licked his lips anxiously. He could tell I was shaken up because he pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Stiles held me. I was still shaking, he held me tighter. I buried my head in his shoulder, closing my eyes as he started humming my favorite song Forever and Always. I closed my eyes and listened to him hum, feeling safer in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

It was Friday. Ethan was dead so there were no more attacks. Everything had seemed to go back to normal. I read the flash drive it had everything about how my father bit Ethan to save his life after he was jumped. There were also his thoughts on how I will get stronger as I get older. There was a full moon tonight. I know that I would be fine but I had to watch out for Scott. I hadn't talk to Derek since the other night when he took care of the body. I felt stronger now and more in control. I was with Stiles at his house after school. We were going over what to do tonight.

" I think that Scott's gotten better with his control. But, I think someone should stay with him tonight." I said lying down on his bed.

He lay next to me. " What about you?" He said his brow furrowing in worry.

I smiled at him. " I'll be fine. It takes a lot of control but as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay."

He grinned at me." Why do you think Derek did it?" Stiles asked me curiously.

" Did what?" I asked him.

He licked his lips before he began. I smiled at the quirk of his that I loved. " Help us. I mean I know he said that he wanted an allegiance but I don't know. It seemed like there was another reason. He seemed to want to help you mostly especially when you got hurt."

I thought about it. He did seem to look at me like I was familiar but I had never seen him before I moved here. I didn't exactly trust him but I knew he wasn't bad. If he needed to get something done he would do whatever it took. " I don't know. But, he was looking at me weird the other night."

" Well can you blame him?" He asked. I looked at him confused. " You're gorgeous! Maybe he couldn't believe how beautiful you are?"

I felt myself turn red as I smiled. He grinned at my blush. I leaned in and kissed him. I finally pulled back after a few minutes. " I have to go talk to Derek."

" You're off to sniff out trouble again, aren't you?" Stiles asked me smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

" No! I just need to talk to him about some things." I said standing up and putting my jacket on.

Stiles stood up. " Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Stiles asked worried. " Because last time you went in his house alone you threw him out his door. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy watching it but I don't want you to get hurt."

" I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to him." I said. He nodded and kissed me. He smiled as I pulled away. " I'll see you later."

I walked through the woods. It was still light out. I walked a while before I came to Derek's house. I heard a pounding heartbeat coming from inside so I opened the door and walked in.

" Derek?" I asked. I heard shuffling of some feet. Then, I saw Derek come in from the other room shirtless, wearing only jeans. He had looked like he's been working out.

" What is it?" He asked irritated that I interrupted his work out. I ignored his tone.

" What did you do with the body?" I asked him.

" I took care of it." He said shortly. " Anything else?"

I wanted to call him something that would surely end up in a fight but I didn't. I decided to ask him about what has been bothering me. " How do you know me?"

I saw a look of surprise cross his face quickly before it became unreadable again. " I don't know you what you're talking about." He said turning to leave the room.

" Yeah, you do!" I shouted at him. He stopped, his back towards me. " You knew ever since that night where I threw you out the door and you've been looking at me weird ever since."

I heard him breathe deeply. " I knew your parents. Years ago, Laura and I moved to San Francisco for a while. You and you're family were there." He turned so he was facing me. " I got into some trouble with hunters. Your dad stepped in and helped me. If he wasn't there they might've killed me. I saw you once, which is why I didn't recognize you at first. But, the time I did see your eyes flashed the same color purple as they do now." He finished calmly.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. " There's something else, isn't there?"

He looked at me sympathetically. " There are some things that you're better off not knowing." He turned and left the room. I sighed and walked out of the house.

I walked back to Stiles house. I heard him upstairs on his laptop. The door was unlocked so I went in. I walked upstairs. I knocked on his door. I heard him get up and he opened it and smiled. " Hey. How'd you get in?"

" You're front door was unlocked, again." I said walking into his room. I sat on his bed. He fell back in his chair and turned to his computer. " What are you working on?"

" I'm just looking up some more stuff about the full moon tonight. " He said turning around in his chair to look at me. " How'd it go with Derek?"

I groaned. " Other his natural vagueness, he said he knew my parents."

Stiles mouth dropped and he fell out of his seat. I laughed at him. Just then the phone rang downstairs. We went downstairs; I sat on the couch as he talked. " It was just Scott. How did he know them? " He exclaimed sitting next to me. " Why didn't he say anything?"

" I have no idea. He said that my father saved his life from hunters." I sighed. " Then, I asked him if there was something else and he said there are some things I'm better off not knowing. What the hell is that about?" I asked.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. " At least we know why he helped you. You know Derek he's probably is just being his usual recluse self. " I lay down on his chest and closed my eyes. He started to play with my hair absentmindedly. " Or maybe he can't tell you because he doesn't know for sure." I fell asleep after that listening to Stiles.

It was dark in the woods as always. This time the full moon lit the way. I could hear everything. I walked through the woods. I heard footsteps up ahead. I stalked forward quickly but silently. I then started running until I saw him standing there. I smiled as I silently pounced on Stiles. He fell to the ground, looking alarmed at first but then smiling when he saw it was me straddling him." Caught you." I said kissing him. I pulled away.

I turned to get off of him. " Actually I don't mind this position." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and got up. He smiled as he intertwined our fingers as we walked. " Is Scott okay?"

" Yep! He's with Allison. She said that he was completely in control." I said looking up at the moon.

" Our little guy has grown up." He said in a sarcastically proud voice. I laughed at him. We walked to the bridge and stayed there for a while until he broke the silence. "Layla?" Stiles asked. I looked at him curiously. " If there was a fight and it came down to you and Derek, who do you think would win, truthfully?"

I didn't say anything. I thought about it. In my alpha form I could take almost anybody on but Derek was stronger. I really didn't know. I bit my lip and didn't reply. " The moon is brighter than usual, tonight." I said ignoring his question.

He sighed and started to look worried. I turned and kissed him. I pulled back. " I love you." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back forgetting what we were talking about. " I love you too." He said. " So, what are you going to do about the Derek knowing your family thing?" He asked as I leaned on the bridge.

I sighed. " I have no idea. Right now I want to concentrate on what's happening now. I don't want to be afraid right now. I just want to live my life." I said. Stiles turned and kissed me deeply. His hand tangled in my hair as I kissed him back. He pulled back and smiled. I smiled as I leaned on Stiles. I knew that there would be a lot more challenges to come but I would be okay as long as Stiles was with me.


End file.
